L'Objet de notre Amour
by Aryona
Summary: Le corporal Levi, après avoir vécu un passé difficile, fait maintenant partie de la Légion et vit une "romance" avec son commandant direct, Irvin. Cependant, les relations, amoureuses ou non, ne sont pas toujours si simples et l'arrivée d'Eren au sein de son équipe n'est pas pour arranger les choses... Première fanfiction, yaoi qui plus est, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !:)
1. Chapter 1 - Le dieu soleil

Chapitre 1 – Le dieu soleil

Levi, ainsi que les membres de son équipe, pénétra dans le bâtiment, le quartier général comme l'aimait appeler la Légion. « Non mais qu'elle idée de baptiser une ferme ? » avait-il pensé il y a… longtemps. Lorsqu'il était encore nouveau, jeune et… un vrai p'tit imbécile. Il venait d'intégrer la Légion et ne comprenait pas – surtout ne voulait pas comprendre- ce que diable il se passait réellement ici. Le corporal se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, délaissant ses coéquipiers sur le pas de la porte, puis s'assit sur son lit afin de se débarrasser de son équipement tridimensionnel. Contrairement à son habitude, sitôt la tâche faite, il ne se rua pas sur la couche de 0.2 millimètres de poussières parsemant son armoire. Quoique, elle était trop voyante et ne pas la nettoyer de suite aurait un impact certain sur son moral. Levi prit rapidement ses gants en latex, une loque humide sortant d'on ne sait où ainsi qu'un chiffon sec puis s'attaqua à la couche minuscule de poussière. Pour le maniaque de corporal il ne fallut que peu de temps pour en venir à bout, bien évidemment.

Après coup, il rangea son matériel de nettoyage rapide puis se remit sur son lit. Combien de temps encore pourra-t-il profiter d'un bon lit propre ? Ce n'est pas comme si il ne croyait pas en ses capacités mais le risque de mourir à chaque confrontation avec un titan est toujours là. Pourtant il ne regrette rien, sa vie avant son arrivée dans la Légion n'était pas la meilleure qui soit après tout. Levi s'allongea et ferma les yeux, pensif.

**Flash back**

_Alors on fait moins le malin hein !_

_L'homme à qui appartenait la voix donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac d'un autre, flanqué au sol._

_Arr… Arrêtez…. S'il vous plaît…_

_De ça, l'homme cracha du sang une partie du liquide rouge et poisseux atterrit sur les chaussures de son agresseur._

_Tch. Non mais pour qui tu t'prends à cracher tes tripes sur mes pompes, sale merdeux ?! _

_L'agresseur jura avant de lui asséner une dernière fois un coup dans l'estomac_

_T'as de la chance que mon pain est intact sinon c'est pas qu'un peu de sang que t'aurait craché._

_L'homme s'essuya rapidement les chaussures avec les vêtements de celui par terre puis tourna les talons et s'en alla._

_Levi… Tu me le paieras… connard._

_Le concerné ne se retourna pas et continua sa route. Pas la peine, c'était toujours la même rengaine. A force, on s'y habituait._

_Levi quitta les rues sales constituées essentiellement de bouteilles d'alcool vides et de clopes à peine entamées pour s'engouffrer dans les rues bondées à l'ambiance joyeuse et presque insouciante. Naturellement, on était à l'intérieur des murs et « tout allait bien », en apparence seulement. « Monde de merde » pensa Levi. _

_Le jeune homme tapa dans un caillou alors qu'il sortait de sa poche son précieux pain. Ce sale merdeux s'était mis à le lui prendre des mains et à s'enfuir avec dans les ruelles sombres. L'imbécile. Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait le connaître alors que Levi, lui, ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Bah, c'est vrai qu'il avait une sale réputation même les grand-mères séniles du coin l'avaient remarqué. Il faut dire qu'il fait quand même partie de la bande des souterrains qui, en plus de contrôler une bonne partie du côté « noir » de la ville, souhaitait s'approprier également l'entièreté des « vivres » données aux orphelins. Chaque jour c'était la guerre pour obtenir un petit morceau de pain qui constituait alors le seul repas de la journée. Le quotidien des jeunes dits orphelins et autres délinquants du coin. _

_Car oui, il est orphelin. Pas depuis très longtemps non mais il l'est. Ses parents avaient participés à une expédition en dehors des murs et bien entendu… Comme toujours l'expédition avait complètement foiré. Des titans avaient débarqués sans crier gare et dévorés la majorité des gens faisant partie du voyage. Après cet incident, Levi se retrouva tout seul. Heureusement, la bande, dirigée par Celso, l'avait déjà recueillit en son sein lorsque ses parents étaient encore en vie. Leur famille était pauvre et il fallait bien une rentrée d'argent… Ses parents étaient partis pour chercher une vie meilleure ailleurs. Bien sûr, rester dans le groupe demandait quelques… menus services. Comment pouvait-il encore habiter avec ces criminels ? La faim, la soif et la pauvreté sont des raisons suffisantes. Cependant, à présent, Levi est également devenu un criminel alors, pourquoi partir du milieu où se trouve sa nouvelle famille ?_

_Tout à coup, quelqu'un le bouscula et l'obligea à sortir de ses pensées. De ce fait, il perdit son bout de pain entamé qui tomba sur le sol trempé et boueux. _

_Hé co…_

_Levi n'eût pas réellement le temps de terminer sa phrase ou plutôt il fut arrêter en plein milieu. Ce qui s'offrait sous se yeux suffit pour lui couper la parole : l'arrivée de la Légion. Comme d'habitude, leur arrivée provoqua l'hilarité générale et l'acclamation des foules alors que ses membres revenaient ensanglantés, fatigués et affichaient un air hagard. Dans leur charrette, sûrement des restes de cadavres de soldats à moitiés ou pratiquement entièrement dévorés par les titans. Qu'elle idée de s'engager en tant que soldat dans la Légion ! _

_Le jeune homme s'approcha un peu, bravant la foule maladivement enjouée, pour atterrir devant le commandant de la Légion Irvin. La vision du commandement fit un effet subit à Levi qui ne pu que rester bouche bée. Il resta ainsi 5 secondes puis se reprit, se demandant comment il pouvait être en admiration face à un irresponsable envoyant des hommes au front sans aucun regret. Levi ne le connaissait pas spécialement mais c'est tout ce que l'homme face à lui, lui inspira. Pourtant, le jeune homme ne put résister longtemps à la prestance que dégageait le commandant Irvin tant elle était grande. Cette image, Levi sut qu'il la garderait toute sa vie en son esprit. Il parcourait la ville à dos d'un fier étalon alors que lui-même était déjà fort grand, ses cheveux blonds brillaient au soleil et son visage arborait un air sérieux. La beauté ainsi que l'intelligence débordait de son corps comme une lumière étincelante impossible à éteindre. _

_Pendant que Levi était entrain de scruter attentivement chaque parcelle du corps du commandant, celui-ci se sentit regardé sans doute plus qu'habituellement et se retourna vers celui-ci. Il stoppa son cheval à hauteur du jeune homme et dit avec un grand sourire enjoliveur :_

_Si l'envie te prend de nous aider à protéger la cité contre les titans, gamin, tu pourrais venir t'enrôler plus tard à la Légion ! _

_Levi reprit dès lors ses esprits et asséna un regard menaçant au grand blond._

_Plutôt mourir dans ce taudis que dehors, dévoré par des titans ! Ca ne sert à rien de toute façon et vous, vous envoyez tout plein de personnes à la mort juste pour satisfaire votre ego à la con !_

_Il venait de déverser – une partie seulement, malheureusement – de sa colère sur le commandant d'un seul coup. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, histoire de montrer sa haine envers le commandant. Ce dernier parut d'ailleurs étonné. Certainement parce qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à cette réaction lui qui était l'idole de la ville entière. Étrangement, le grand blond se mit à rire _

_En voilà un jeune homme intéressant ! Je dois dire que personne jusqu'ici ne m'avait dit ce genre de choses. Il faut bien que ça arrive un jour._

_Il donne un léger coup de pied au flanc de son cheval et se remit en marche. Néanmoins, il se retourna une dernière fois et ajouta, toujours grand sourire :_

_Si tu t'enrôlais, tu comprendrais peut-être réellement ce que veux dire protéger la cité au prix de sa vie, gamin. _

_Je ne suis pas un gamin. Répondit Levi._

_Alors, quel est ton nom, gamin ? Continua le grand blond, visiblement content._

… _Levi. Grogna-t-il._

_Enchanté gamin. Au plaisir de te voir bientôt parmi nous !_

_Sur cela, le commandant Irvin s'en alla. Leur discussion n'avait fait qu'attiser la colère qu'éprouvait le jeune homme à l'égard des soldats de la Légion. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait à comprendre d'abord ? Rien si ce n'est que ce qu'ils faisaient ne servait à rien. Ils fonçaient tous vers la mort sans se soucier de leur famille qui les attend, inquiets. _

_« Ce fut ma première rencontre avec Irvin »._

**Fin du Flash back **

Le corporal rouvrit les yeux. Dire qu'aujourd'hui il travaille avec le commandant Irvin, l'homme qu'il haïssait au tout début.

Corporal Levi ! Corporal Levi !

« Rah. Encore quelqu'un qui geint trop fort. »

Qu'est ce qui se passe encore Hanji ? Répondit-il, agacé.

…

Hanji ?

La jeune femme ne disait plus rien tout à coup. Inquiet, Le corporal sortit précipitamment de sa chambre – cette femme est tellement imprévisible qu'il faut s'attendre à tout – et se retrouva face à elle, souriante.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a quatre yeux ?

Oh rien, je voulais savoir si tu viendrais me sauver si jamais j'étais en danger et t'appelais à l'aide. Répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Le regard de Levi se fit plus sombre que d'habitude ce qui n'effraya pas du tout la femme. Depuis le temps qu'elle s'amusait à ennuyer son corporal, ses yeux menaçants la faisaient juste rire gentiment.

Sur ce, je vous laisse. Passez une bonne journée !

Elle s'enfuit. « Qu'elle bonne femme » pensa Levi. Enfin, il avait l'habitude maintenant. Il fit demi-tour et pénétra dans sa chambre n'ayant que pour seule envie immédiate : dormir. Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, une main la bloqua. Puis d'une main, un bras, un corps et enfin un visage se découvrit.

Irvin.

Le grand blond pénétra à son tour dans la chambre du corporal en prenant soin au passage de fermer la porte. Son visage n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis leur première rencontre et s'était même embelli avec le temps. Il avait l'air dur et sévère toutefois, dès que le commandant se mettait à sourire, cet air disparaissait pour faire place à un homme charismatique et incroyablement séduisant.

Hm. Tu m'as l'air agacé mon petit Levi. Commença Irvin, taquin. Celui-ci se mit à caresser du dos de la main, la joue du corporal.

Tch, ne m'appelle pas comme ça abruti. Répliqua Levi en éloignant la main rugueuse du commandant d'une frappe rapide et précise.

Soudain, le blond faucha les jambes du corporal qui tomba irrémédiablement à terre. Doté de deux avantages accordés à la naissance que ne possédaient pas Levi – c'est-à-dire sa grandeur et sa musculature imposante, ce dernier ne fut qu'à peine étonné d'être là, couché sur le sol avec son commandant juste au-dessus de son corps.

Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour ton côté rebelle mais…

Mais ?

Parfois c'est vraiment tue l'amour.

De ça, le commandant l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Levi agrippa les cheveux fins du blond et répondit au baiser d'une façon plus sauvage. Son genou toucha l'entrejambe de son chef qui émit un léger gémissement. Comme toujours, son petit corporal lui produisait autant d'effet qu'une bonne vingtaine de bouteilles.

À partir de là, aucun des deux soldats ne purent s'arrêter. Irvin prit possession de Levi qui ne put que se résoudre à s'abandonner à son commandant. Cependant, rien dans leurs ébats ne montrait une affection possible entre les deux hommes. Chacun mordit l'autre, s'empoigna violemment jusqu'à que l'un ou l'autre abandonne totalement la danse mortelle qui s'établissait entre les deux êtres. Car oui, tout n'était que connexion violente et physique entre eux.

Après un moment passé sur le sol, Levi grogna de mécontentement en se plaignant d'un mal de dos ce qui obligea Irvin à le porter jusqu'à son lit froid. De là où il se trouvait à présent, le corporal pouvait admirer à son aise toute la beauté que dégageait le corps brûlant du commandant. La lumière orangée du soleil couchant s'abattit sur le dos de ce dernier. Entouré de l'halo de lumière, Irvin sembla davantage éblouissant. « Cet homme est un dieu » se disait souvent Levi, « … Et je ne suis que son serviteur…. ».

En effet, depuis le début, Levi avait été charmé par le charisme que dégageait Irvin lorsqu'il était à ses côtés. Comment un tel être pouvait exister parmi le commun des mortels ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais cet homme était tout simplement là. Irvin quant à lui, paraissait intrigué par le gamin qu'il était c'est sans doute pour ça que Levi fut enrôlé plutôt rapidement dans la Légion. Ca et ses… compétences.

Pourtant, un seul souci demeure. Depuis quand cette passion curieuse qui les animait tout deux avait disparue ? Ou plutôt, depuis quand n'est-il plus qu'un partenaire sexuel aux yeux de son grand blond ? Au début de leur relation, maintenue de bout en bout secrète, il percevait pourtant une once d'amour. À moins que ça aussi ne soit qu'une illusion ? Le côté calculateur d'Irvin l'impressionnait chaque jour mais lui faisait peur également.

« Et si tout ça n'était, n'est que tissus d'illusions apportées par ce dieu soleil ? »


	2. Chapter 2 - Journée au soleil

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et le manga Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas mais sont à Hajime Isayama (sauf Celso dans le précédent chapitre que j'ai entièrement inventé.)

**Pairing : **Pour quelques chapitres LevixIrvin et par la suite, LevixEren :)

_Sinon, je voulais vous dire un grand merci pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ! En plus, je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir si vite, je dois bien l'avouer. x)_

_Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour la lecture possiblement difficile du précédent chapitre; je souhaitais le poster un peu "vite fait" avant de partit et je n'avais pas remarqué que le site avait effacé tout les tirets que j'avais placé... Donc désolé. Aussi, vous aurez sûrement remarqués que le rated a changé de "M" à "T" : je ne pense pas être douée pour m'aventurer dans ce domaine là et ne m'imamigine pas du tout le faire. Peut-être plus tard, qui sait ? Mais pour le moment, désolé mais ça serait trèèèèèès léger. :x_

_Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez la suite (j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre qui comporte malheureusement une scène présente déjà dans l'anime mais qui est, il me semble, nécessaire pour la suite de ma fanfic' et pour la cohérence de celle-ci. Promis, la suite devrait arriver plus rapidement et sera différente ! J'ai des tonnes d'idées !)_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et... N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait vraiment du bien de recevoir des commentaires positifs ou négatifs sur ce qu'on écrit. ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Journée au soleil**

C'est le matin, à nouveau. Comme d'habitude, tout est calme. Les oiseaux viennent tout juste de se lever, comme le soleil ainsi que Levi. Contrairement à son commandant, il adorait se lever tôt. Au petit matin, il n'y a personne. Pas une mouche. Ainsi, il lui est permit de jouir pleinement de la quiétude enveloppant la bâtisse. Enfin.

Levi sortit de son lit chaud, s'habilla prestement, tout en veillant à ce que son camarade ne se réveille pas, puis se dirigea vers la petite cuisine et se fit un café. Il prit la tasse puis se posa tranquillement sur la tablette, à côté de l'évier d'où ne cessait de couler de fines gouttes d'eau.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un, un beau jour, se mettra à réparer ce robinet ? Rah. »

Le caporal entreprit de goûter son café. Ses papilles se délectèrent du breuvage brûlant, de ce nectar du petit matin. Seuls les « anciens » possédaient le privilège d'y goûter ce qui ne le rendait que plus précieux. Bien sûr, il était impératif de le consommer avec modération. Levi n'était pas mécontent, rien que pour pouvoir profiter du breuvage, d'être parmi ceux désignés comme tels.

Une fois le liquide entièrement bu, le caporal s'en alla vers son « deuxième lieu de travail » : son bureau. Il lui restait encore des papiers à remplir dont il n'avait pas pu s'occuper à cause d'Irvin. Des rapports plus ou moins importants, sur lesquels Levi devait reporter son évaluation, jonchaient ça et là sur son bureau. Un d'expériences menées par Hanji, un autre à propos de la dernière exploration et rédigé par Auruo ainsi qu'une page blanche. Page blanche que devra bientôt remplir Levi. En effet, la prochaine mission de « nettoyage » arrive à grand pas et il faut s'y préparer, dès aujourd'hui.

Pour faire simple, lorsque le mur Maria fut détruit, des hordes de titans n'ont cessés d'affluer à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Du coup, il sembla nécessaire d'en diminuer le nombre à l'aide de "missions de nettoyages", organisées par la Légion d'exploration. Quel boulot en perspective….

À présent, une semaine était passée et le jour du nettoyage arrivé. Les équipes d'exploration s'avancèrent à travers la ville vers la porte du mur, l'air grave – à l'exception d'Hanji, seul être à sembler vraiment excité à l'idée d'hacher-menu du titan. Autour d'eux se trouvaient une foule presque en délire les acclamant, les suppliant, aussi, de réussir. Cependant, tout cela ne semblait atteindre Levi. Après tout, tout ce petit monde ne se levait que pour une chose : l'anéantissement des titans. Ce qui paraît logique en un sens. Pour ce faire, ils avaient besoin « d'outils », objets de leur vengeance se nommant « Légion » ou plus précisément, équipes d'exploration.

Levi jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Il vit toutes sortes de gens des joyeux ainsi que des désespérés. Parmi les euphoriques, la plupart ne doivent pas connaître cette douleur qui vous ronge lors de la perte d'un proche ou même, ils ne la connaitront jamais. Leurs enfants, mari ou autres font sûrement partie de la garnison. Quant aux autres… La seule chose qui anime encore leur cœur éploré doit être ce sentiment, celui que tout un chacun possède dès sa naissance, celui qui lui permet d'avancer à l'encontre des aléas de la vie : l'Espoir. C'est grâce à cette chose que des jeunes viennent encore et toujours se joindre à la Légion. Pour quelle autre raison d'ailleurs ? Qui souhaiterait se faire bouffer vivant par ces monstres qui marchent au dehors ? Vivre en paix, voilà ce à quoi tous aspiraient. En contre partie, d'autres gens, même habités par ce sentiment, ne voulaient en aucun cas participer à la guerre. Vivre en paix signifiait rester dans l'enceinte des murs, ces murs qui nous ont protégés pendant tant d'années… Tant pis pour les suivants.

« Bandes d'égoïstes » se répétait souvent Levi.

Pourtant, cet autre sentiment était tout autant normal, faisant partie intégrante de l'espèce humaine. Le caporal se trouvait entre deux eaux autant il comprenait cet égoïsme, autant il ne pouvait décidément pas l'accepter entièrement. Chaque fois qu'ils partaient combattre les titans, ses co-équipiers et co-équipières mourraient, se faisaient dévorer tout entier et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour un peuple qui ne s'inquiète que de sa petite existence.

Levi soupira de lassitude ce qu'Hanji parut comprendre pour de l'agacement. Il y en avait un peu, sans doute.

- S'ils connaissaient ton côté maniaque, ils ne te traiteraient pas comme ça ! Dit-elle en riant avant d'enchaîner sur les titans et leurs incroyables capacités, et blablabla et blablabla…

« C'est toi la maniaque dans l'histoire. »

Il avait beau la connaître depuis quelques temps, il l'avait toujours connu comme ça. Irréparable. Enfin… Après quelques secondes, son blabla incessant finit par l'agacer et il y coupa court en la forçant à la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. L'effet fut immédiat. Si seulement cela pouvait toujours se passer comme ça… Pendant ce laps de temps, la porte s'ouvrit et les différents membres des équipes d'exploration purent se mettre en route, l'épée de Damoclès pesant au-dessus de leur tête.

Avant de franchir la porte, Irvin, se trouvant alors en tête, s'accorda un temps et se retourna. Son regard se porta droit sur Levi quelques secondes. C'était une sorte de rituel entre eux, avant la bataille qui s'annonçait. Au début, ce signe signifiait quelque chose dans le style « Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi » et sûrement que ça continuait d'en être ainsi mais… Non c'est sans importance. Le commandant n'a pas besoin de le surveiller, Levi sait le faire tout seul. Il est fort maintenant, assez pour survivre encore et encore face aux titans et ce, sans l'aide du grand blond… Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois.

Tout à coup, les chevaux galopèrent à toute allure et, à mesure que des titans apparaissaient, commencèrent à accélérer de plus en plus. Leurs propres vies en dépendaient comme celles de leurs cavaliers éternellement dépendant de ces équidés. Dès lors qu'ils furent assez loin et proches de bâtiments, les soldats se lancèrent grâce à l'équipement tridimensionnel sur les façades des maisons et délaissèrent ainsi leurs montures, trop contentes de pouvoir se mettre à l'abri des monstres géants.

Tandis qu'Irvin s'en alla au loin, Levi se concentra complètement sur les tâches qui lui restaient encore à accomplir : abattre le plus de titans possible et survivre. On le disait le plus fort de l'humanité, on le disait aussi fort qu'une armée humaine toute entière et on le disait aussi maniaque du ménage comme l'a si bien rappelé Hanji. Il ne faudrait pas la décevoir en bâclant le travail n'est-ce pas ?

Le caporal utilisa immédiatement son équipement et se lança à la recherche d'un ou deux titans à tuer; ce qui ne fut pas réellement fastidieux à faire : deux s'avançaient déjà vers lui. Il sauta sur le toit et marcha, face aux titans. Aucune once de terreur ne transparait sur son visage étrangement calme voire carrément impassible. Toutes les émotions qui devaient, pouvaient traverser un Homme lorsqu'il se trouvait devant un titan, ne s'affichaient aucunement sur son visage. Toutefois, à mesure que les titans s'approchaient, ses sourcils froncèrent et son visage se fit plus dur.

« À l'attaque. »

Dès lors, le caporal entreprit une danse macabre où s'allièrent la vitesse d'une tornade, la précision d'un tueur ainsi que la beauté d'un mouvement de danse endiablé. En un tranchement net et précis au niveau de la nuque, le premier titan tomba et fut rapidement suivi de près par le second, mort de la même manière. Le sang rouge des titans… de la même couleur que celui des humains. Est-ce celui de ceux qu'ils ont pris un plaisir à dévorer où simplement le leur ? En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'à présent, ce sang rouge, ennemi, se trouvait sur ses mains. Le caporal afficha une mine dégoûtée.

« Pouah. »

Heureusement que ce sang s'évapore instantanément… Enfin bon. Par la suite, Levi se dirigea vers deux des membres de son escouade se tenant au sol où l'endroit le plus dangereux pour les humains lors d'un combat contre les titans. L'un d'eux avait le corps en partie dévoré et agonisait tandis que l'autre, nommé Petra, essayait en vain de stopper l'hémorragie du soldat. Le caporal sauta et arriva directement à côté du corps de son coéquipier.

- E… Est… Est-ce que j'ai été capable d'aider l'humanité ou alors, vais-je mourir, n'ayant jamais été d'aucune utilité à tous ? Demanda-t-il.

Levi lui agrippa fermement sa main poisseuse de sang et répondit avec tout son cœur :

- Tu as fait du bon travail ! Et tu continueras à en faire ! La résolution, la volonté que tu laisses me donnera la force de continuer.

Il ajouta, d'un air plus sombre

- Je te le promets… J'anéantirais tout les titans !

À côté d'eux se trouvait encore Petra qui commença à avoir de légers spasmes. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Il est mort caporal ! Lança-t-elle soudainement.

Le regard de celui-ci se glaça. Ce que lui dit Petra le choqua. Bien sûr, il voyait des morts ou assistait aux derniers instants de ses anciens coéquipiers plus de fois qu'il n'aurait du. Bien sûr, cela faisait partie de son quotidien. Bien sûr, tout cela était devenu **normal **à force. Pourtant, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas accepter et dénigrer la mort d'un de ses compagnons ni d'aucun autre humain d'ailleurs. Cela lui était impossible. En tout cas, impossible depuis qu'il avait compris ce qu'était la valeur d'un être humain, depuis qu'il connaissait Irvin.

Levi lâcha la main du cadavre et commença à s'en aller, invitant subtilement Petra de faire de même lorsque, tout à coup, un soldat vint à leur rencontre.

- Caporal Levi ! Des titans ont pénétrés à l'intérieur du mur Rosa ! Nous devons impérativement venir en aide à la garnison et aux autres soldats présents sur place ordre du commandant en chef Irvin !

Levi ainsi que Petra obtempérèrent immédiatement. Pour que l'on vienne les prévenir et qu'Irvin donne de l'ordre de laisser tomber la mission en cours, la situation devait être catastrophique.

Juste avant de partit, le caporal jeta un dernier regard sur le cadavre de son ex-coéquipier. Honnêtement, le fait d'abandonner la mission rendait sa mort presque inutile si ce n'est qu'elle aura servie à éradiquer un ou deux titans dans la zone. Levi bouillonna de l'intérieur, de rage. La Légion ne pourra même pas dire à sa famille que sa mort ne fut pas vaine. Cette situation ne faisait que se répéter à chaque fois qu'ils échouaient dans leurs missions d'explorations… Espérer que les morts ne savent pas entendre ce qui se dit chez les vivants du moins, tant que les titans règnent. C'est tout ce qu'il reste à penser pour eux. Il faut juste qu'ils reposent en paix, ils le méritent bien après les horreurs qu'ils ont vues.

Sur ce, les trois soldats s'en allèrent rapidement, en route vers l'intérieur de l'enceinte Rosa. Entretemps, les membres restants de la Légion les avaient rejoints notamment les autres membres de l'équipe de Levi ainsi qu'Hanji et Irvin. Tous affichaient une mine grave, même Hanji qui, quelques heures plus tôt, manifestait une excitation sans égale.

Une fois de retour à l'endroit où ils avaient délaissés leurs chevaux, ils sifflèrent ces précieuses montures qui apparurent quelques secondes plus tard. Ils les montèrent puis continuèrent leur chevauchée jusqu'au présumé trou dans le mur. Pendant ce temps, Levi s'approcha d'Irvin.

- T'as une idée de la situation là-bas ? Commença-t-il.

- Je ne sais absolument rien et c'est bien ce qui m'énerve. C'est un jeune de la garnison qui est venu m'avertir que les titans avaient envahis la ville. Il n'a rien sur me dire d'autre que le fait que le commandant Pixis prépare un plan pour les contrer.

- J'espère qu'il en a un bon parce que sinon…

- Oui, conclut le gland blond. Oui.

Puis, le mur apparut sous leurs yeux, le gigantesque trou aussi. Des titans rentraient en grand nombre comme guidés par une seule et même force mystérieuse. Soudainement, un énorme rugissement se fit entendre suivi d'un grand fracas qui fit trembler la terre sous les pieds des soldats.

- Qu… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Paniqua Petra.

En effet, il y avait lieu de se demander ! Devant eux, le trou venait d'être comblé par une pierre géante qui écrasa les quelques titans encore présents dans le trou.

Levi, Irvin et Hanji ne se firent pas prier et se lancèrent sur le mur Rosa au moyen de leur équipement tridimensionnel. Une fois au-dessus, ce qu'ils virent les laissa sans voix : un titan effondré au sol à côté de l'énorme rocher avec, sur son dos fumant, deux jeunes soldats. Le tout était menacé par des titans s'approchant dangereusement d'eux.

Le caporal fut le premier à agir il sauta sur les titans, accomplissant ainsi une nouvelle fois sa danse macabre puis reposa ses pieds sur le corps de ses ennemis. Il jeta un regard indescriptible derrière son épaule, faisant ainsi face à non plus deux mais trois jeunes soldats dont un fort amoché.

- Hé bandes de gamins ! C'est quoi le bordel ici ?

Les trois jeunes le regardèrent d'un air ahuri, surtout le blessé. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils fichaient sur le dos de ce titan posé juste contre le rocher ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Une voix familière le tira de ses pensées :

- Levi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Irvin. Il venait d'arriver à ses côtés, calmement, comme toujours.

- Aucune idée. Répondit-il sèchement.

De ça, Levi sauta soudainement pour arriver aux côtés des jeunes soldats et plus précisément à côté de celui qui tenait le blessé. Ce dernier avait refermé les yeux. Il était sûrement inconscient mais semblait toujours respirer. On pouvait le sauver… et lui poser des questions après. Le caporal prit le corps du blessé des mains du jeune blond et le mis sur ses épaules. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers ce qui pourrait être, une infirmerie de fortune. La vie d'abord même si, en investiguant plus loin, il devait se rendre compte qu'il devait tuer la personne sauvée…

* * *

_Voilà un chapitre de terminé ! J'ai réellement hésité à continuer sur ce chapitre ou le terminer ainsi et faire directement le suivant... La dernière solution a été choisie. _

_Au fait, j'aimerais connaître vos différentes "ressentis" vis-à-vis des personnages utilisés ici (notamment Irvin(/Erwin)) afin d'avoir un regard nouveau sur eux et de développer encore plus leur personnalité. Comme quelqu'un a pu le remarquer, j'adore écrire à propos de la "psychologie" des perso's que j'utilise. De plus, si vous avez des critiques/conseils par-rapport à ma façon d'écrire, je suis toute ouïe. _

_Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps avec tout mes pavés, à la prochaine ! :D (qui sera logiquement plus axée sur les couples, je vous le jure. C'est ce que je souhaite écrire moi-aussi. T_T)_


	3. Chapter 3 - Chaines d'or rouillées

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de Snk ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement. Seul le dénommé "Celso" est créé par moi et seulement moi. :)

**Pairing :** LevixIrvin pendant encore quelques temps je le crains fort... Puis du LevixEren, oui !

_Haha, encore désolée pour l'attente... J'ai été très prise ces derniers temps, une première pendant les vacances ! En plus, j'ai la facheuse habitude d'écrire les chapitres d'abord sur mon gsm (le coin "mémo" est protégée d'un mot de passe pour cette principale raison. Il ne faudrait pas que mes connaissances tombent sur des textes compromettants xD) ou dans un petit cahier avant d'être retranscris sur le pc. Ca prend du temps et je suis une grosse flemmarde, je l'avoue... Bref._

_Je voulais remercier ceux qui me soutiennent malgré ma lenteur, ça réchauffe le coeur ! :D Merci donc également aux invités qui me laissent de charmantes petites reviews en passant, c'est vraiment sympa. :3 (Ma boite mail s'ouvre pas donc je ne sais pas vous remercier correctement, désolé. ;_; Mais je pense à vous, sachez-le !)_

_Ah et aussi, après avoir écrit "Nuit d'été", je me dis que je peux écrire de légers sous-entendus entre les couples huhu... Est-ce que le rated changerait déjà ? C'est fort possible, je dois me concerter avec moi-même. :P Surtout que le tournant de l'histoire devrait arriver dans le prochain chapitre ou celui après... Hum, hum... J'espère vous tenir en haleine jusque là ~_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'ai écris un peu plus que d'habitude. ^^"_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Chaines d'or rouillées**

Levi, entouré d'infirmières au regard vide, déposa le corps du jeune brun sur un des lits de fortune. Seulement, au moment où il déposa, il remarqua qu'une clé pendait à son cou. Convaincu de son importance future, Levi la lui arracha. Puis, après s'être assuré qu'une infirmière s'occupait de lui, il fonça droit sur Irvin occupé à discuter avec le chef de la garnison, Pixis. Ils devaient probablement parler à propos de la situation actuelle car les deux hommes arboraient une mine grave.

- … Alors vous avez décidé d'envoyer ce jeune Eren Jaëger « régler » le problème ? Commença Irvin.

- C'est exact major Smith, c'était le seul moyen disponible à ce moment précis ainsi que le plus efficace et ce, même s'il comportait de nombreux risques. Répondit Pixis.

- Hm… Je comprends. Mais tous ces morts et blessés…

- C'était le prix à payer, en effet.

- Et que savez-vous d'autres à propos de ce jeune garçon commandant ? S'interposa Levi.

- Rien de bien spécial caporal. Si vous souhaiter en savoir davantage, il vous faudra vous adresser à ses 2 camarades : Armin Arlert et Mikasa Ackerman. Ils viennent de rejoindre les autres jeunes recrues, là-bas.

D'un signe de tête, le commandant Pixis désigna un attroupement de jeunes soldats en pleine effervescence. Aucun doute qu'ils devaient se trouver quelque part là-dedans.

Levi répondit d'un hochement de tête, en signe de remerciement puis se dirigea vers le petit groupe non pas s'en avoir au préalable fait signe à Irvin de le suivre. Jamais il ne se permettrait de le lui demander ou ordonner directement. Le grand blond restait et restera éternellement son sauveur, celui brillant de mille feux depuis le jour de leur première rencontre. Il était en quelque sorte son idéal, son but à atteindre. Dès lors, l'idée de lui manquer de respect ne parvenait même pas à l'esprit de Levi. Toutefois, il n'hésitait pas à quelques fois, comme en cet instant, à « faire une demande ». Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être pitoyable parfois.

Irvin sourit légèrement, amusé du petit manège de son co-équipier. Il remercia le chef de la garnison puis alla retrouver le caporal.

- Tu sais, il suffirait que tu me dises de venir. Ce serait plus simple.

- Comment le pourrais-je ? Répliqua Levi. Tu es mon supérieur direct je te signale, je n'ai pas d'ordres à te donner.

- Eh bien… Tu sembles encore plus rigide que moi. Ajouta-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le caporal ne répondit pas à cette dernière remarque. Rigide, il l'avait toujours été et ce, même à l'époque où il était encore jeune, lorsqu'il faisait encore partie de la bande de Celso, cet italien au sang chaud qui passait par lui pour exhausser ses moindres caprices. Rigide, il devait l'être lorsqu'il devait « régler les problèmes ». Toujours. Rien ne pourrait le changer.

Soudainement, Irvin le tira de ses pensées.

- Les voilà, dit-t-il, au centre.

Il eut beau affirmer ça, on ne voyait rien. Ou plutôt, Levi ne voyait rien. En effet, le « centre » était entouré de jeunes recrues qui bloquaient sa vue. Pourquoi ces gamins étaient-ils tous aussi grands ?

-Tch.

Irvin s'imposa alors de sa voix forte et grave

- Ahem. Excusez-moi ? Nous voudrions parler à Mikasa Ackerman ainsi qu'à Armin Arlert.

Tout le monde se retourna, surpris au premier abord. Juste après, un blondinet ainsi qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs apparurent devant eux. Les deux prirent un air respectueux et saluèrent Irvin ainsi que Levi, surtout le blondinet. Il semblait presque ému. Après tout, il rencontrait « le grand chef Irvin », sa réaction était normale… Non, trop excessive au goût du caporal. Le pire c'est que l'autre lui rendait un sourire. Trop gentil, trop poli, comme d'habitude. Qu'importe la situation, Irvin ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder cette même attitude bienveillante avec tout le monde, même avec lui. Même avec lui, il gardait cet air faux. L'esprit de Levi poussa un long soupir. Il en avait tellement marre de tout ça, de se tracasser sans arrêt pour de si petites choses… On dirait presque qu'il redevient le gamin de cette époque, celui qui avait pour seul modèle le chef d'une bande de criminels déjantés et complètement désorganisés. Haha, dire qu'il répétait le même schéma avec Irvin, à la différence que cette fois-ci, il était du côté du « bien ».

- Je suis le major Irvin Smith et voici le caporal Levi nous voudrions vous posez une ou deux questions à propos d'Eren Jaeger.

D'un seul coup, le regarde de la brunette devint menaçant, ressemblant presque à celui d'un fauve prêt à bondir d'un instant à l'autre sur Irvin, toujours souriant lui, par-contre. Quant au blondinet, il perdit toute excitation et se contente d'arborer un visage plus sérieux. Au moins il avait l'air de comprendre plus ou moins la situation, bien.

- Que voulez-vous savoir, major ? Répondit Armin.

- Pour commencer, que pouvez-vous nous dire sur la transformation en titan d'Eren Jaeger ? Enchaina Irvin.

Armin hésita avant de répondre, vaguement :

- Pas grand-chose malheureusement…

- Mais il nous a sauvés ! Coupa Mikasa.

Le visage d'Irvin était devenu plus sérieux entre temps. Il ne semblait pas réellement satisfait ce qui peut se comprendre. Bandes de morveux.

- N'y a –t-il vraiment pas autre chose ?

Les deux jeunots se figèrent, très mal à l'aise. Ils devaient se demander en leur for intérieur quelque chose comme : « Est-ce que c'est bon si on leur dit tout ? ». Aah, gamins insupportables qui trainaient trop pour répondre. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient toute la journée et, contrairement à Irvin, Levi était loin d'être patient…

Le caporal prit une profonde inspiration puis se décida à montre la clé qu'il avait ôtée du cou d'Eren.

- Autre question, enchaina-t-il sèchement, que savez-vous à propos de cette clé ? Et ne me racontez pas de conneries.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Irvin qui fit les gros yeux. Il y avait de quoi : pour la première fois (ou presque), Levi n'avait pas dévoilé une information importance à son chef. Ou du moins, il ne l'avait pas informé de la présence de cette clé. Cela faisait longtemps. Avant de rencontrer ce grand blond, il ne respectait aucune règles même pas celles de Celso, son « supérieur » dans la bande. Levi sourit. Peut-être qu'enfin Irvin lui prêtera un peu plus attention à présent. Va-t-il aller jusqu'à réagir de la même façon que Celso lorsque l'ancien voyou le mettait en colère ?

**Flash back**

_Encore une fois, Levi se trouvait au plus profond des égouts de la ville, attaché des mains jusqu'aux pieds. Son corps lui faisait mal, à nouveau. Il était une énième fois étendu sur ce sol répugnant dégageant une odeur forte d'urine, à moins que ce soit autre chose ?..._

_MERDE ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu refasses une autre connerie Levi ?!_

_Celso. Ha. Toujours là pour le remettre à sa place ce bâtard. Levi lui rendit un sourire narquois ce qui eu pour effet d'aggraver la situation son agresseur le frappa au visage du pied une nouvelle fois. Le nez du jeune voyou saigna abondamment alors qu'il continuait de sourire à Celso._

_T'aimes ça Celso, me frapper je veux dire ? Dit-il._

_Les yeux du chef s'injectèrent littéralement de sang : il était furieux. Bonne réaction, exactement ce qu'il attendait. _

_PUTAIN, tu sais pas t'arrêter, toi ! Rugit-il._

_Encore un coup dans sa face, yeah. Record battu aujourd'hui pour monsieur Celso, assassin professionnel. C'est qu'il s'améliore de jour en jour, il faudrait que Levi pense à freiner un peu ses ardeurs pendant quelques temps il ne voudrait pas crever pour ça. Voir son supérieur furieux est juste, absolument délectable._

_Celso s'accroupit et attrapa brusquement le visage de Levi. Ses yeux noirs fixaient les siens avec fureur._

_Écoute p'tit merdeux : je serai pas toujours là pour sauver ta belle gueule de ces soûlards, ok ?_

_Qui a dit que j'avais besoin de ton aide, « chef » ?_

_Allez, frappe-moi encore une fois Celso. Défoules-toi à fond. Seulement, il n'en fit rien. Tout simplement, il lui donna une tape amicale sur la tête puis se releva doucement Enfin, il le regarda et enchaîna :_

_Tu sais quoi Levi ? Je ne vais pas te donner ce plaisir. Je te connais trop bien, je sais ce que tu recherches en faisant tout ça. T'as juste pas les couilles pour te l'avouer à toi-même._

_De ça, Levi fut détaché et laisser là, sur le sol. À quoi pensait-il ? À rien. Son esprit devenait vide tandis que tout son être se déchirait en deux…_

**Fin du flash back**

« Ah non, mauvais souvenir. »

Levi restait calme malgré l'imperceptible aura menaçante se trouvant à sa droite. Pourtant, Irvin gardait son sang-froid, comme d'habitude. Quel talentueux comédien. Soudainement, le petit blondinet parla :

- C'est… c'est la clé de la cave d'Eren. C'est son père qui la lui a donnée.

- Hm… Merci.

Levi partit subitement – avec la clé bien sûr, abandonnant un petit moment ce cher « Mr. Smith ». Levi n'était pas réellement faire pour les formes de politesses, surtout lorsqu'elles se devaient d'être hypocrites. Un « merci » suffit, personne ne devrait être obligé à sortir des mondanités telles que « Oh merci ! Vous nous avez été d'un réel secours ! ». Pourtant, c'est en quoi excellait Irvin... Pas étonnant. N'importe qui lui ferait confiance.

De loin, le caporal les entendait encore. Bah, mieux vaut mieux ne plus y faire attention.

Levi continua sa route en se dirigeant d'un bon pas vers l'infirmerie de fortune. On pouvait vaguement y voir Hanji entouré des gens de son escouade l'empêchant de s'approcher de trop d'Eren. Décidément, elle conservait la même attitude envers tout ce qui concerne les titans, aucune exception à la règle.

Cependant, tout semblait aller bien. Eren y compris. Levi se sentit soulagé il n'aimait pas voir mourir les gens qui l'entouraient et pourtant c'était son lot quotidien. Et ce gamin… Serait-il l'espoir de l'humanité ? Tout dépend de ce qu'il souhaite faire réellement.

« On verra bien tout à l'heure » Pensa Levi.

Ce dernier vérifia une dernière fois auprès des infirmières lugubres du camp si Eren se portait mieux puis partit aider d'autres soldats. Il avait encore un peu de temps avant que l'on transfère le jeune brun et du temps avant de revoir Irvin autant s'occuper à une activité utile.

Environ deux heures après, Eren fut transféré dans une des cellules se trouvant en-dessous du tribunal. Par ailleurs, par mesure de sécurité, l'on préféré l'enchaîner aux murs, bras écartés. En effet, de nouvelles informations étaient parvenues à leurs oreilles comme quoi le jeune brun se servirait de sa main pour se transformer en titan. De ce fait, il paraissait débile de ne pas l'attacher au moyen de chaînes.

Bien sûr, ce fut Irvin et lui qui furent désignés pour l'interroger. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise...

À présent, cela faisait un moment que lui et le grand blond, entouré de quelques gardes, restaient là à attendre qu'Eren se réveille. Le silence planait dans les couloirs de la prison… Il faut dire que rares sont les prisonniers généralement il n'y a personne qui s'oppose à la garnison ou autre organisation responsable de la protection directe ou indirecte du peuple. Qui serait assez fou pour se mettre contre ceux qui préservent leurs vies ? Ceux comme Celso sûrement. Ah et ceux qui s'opposent aux cultes ayant un certain poids à l'intérieur des murs également. Le Culte du Mur par exemple.

« Bandes de cinglés. »

Tout à coup, un faible grognement se fit entendre : Eren sortait de son sommeil. Pas trop tôt. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour comprendre où il était, normal. Il semblait perdu, désespéré même en un premier temps. Ensuite, il nous aperçut et eût un regard remplit d'incompréhension… C'est Irvin qui parla le premier.

- Nous avons entendu que cette clé t'appartenait, à quoi sert-elle ?

Eren sortit un peu de sa stupeur

- À ouvrir la cave de ma maison, c'est... C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée.

- Qu'est ce qui s'y trouve à l'intérieur ?

Tout ce qu'i savoir sur les titans, le secret de leur existence même.

Tout à coup, un grand silence s'abattit dans la prison. Le secret des titans ?

- Et ton père qui est en plus introuvable… Ajouta Levi.

Levi soupira avant de continuer

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire à présent ?

Soudainement, ce fut comme si le corps tout entier d'Eren prit feu ne aura combattive l'engloba dans tout son ensemble.

- Je vais intégrer l'équipe d'exploration et exterminer tout les titans ! Cria-t-il.

Les yeux de Levi brillèrent, comme s'il avait été également submergé par l'aura du jeune brun. Ce gamin l'intéressait au plus haut point. Il voulait les rejoindre ? Décimer, exterminer, anéantir les titans ? Même s'il en était pratiquement un ? Oui, Eren l'intéressait. Beaucoup même. Il le captivait.

Doucement il s'écarta du mur rêche puis s'avança vers la cage « dorée » de son, très prochainement, futur protégé.

- Irvin, prévient nos supérieurs que je m'occupe de lui, personnellement. Ils devraient me faire confiance, il n'y a que moi pour faire ça.

Il s'adressa de suite au jeune brun au regard renaissant.

- Et ne crois pas que je serai clément avec toi… Au moindre faux pas, je te tuerai sur le champ, compris ?

Le regard d'Eren, si brave il y a quelques minutes, changea du tout au tout et devient plus effaré. Le caporal avait dû un peu trop l'effrayer… Tant pis. Il y a des choses plus terrifiantes encore que ses « avertissements » s'il n'est pas capable de les affronter… Bah, il semble sûr de lui et déterminé.

De ça, Levi laissa Eren seul avec ses deux gardiens - Irvin le suivant de près. Les deux gradés s'en allèrent afin de sortir de la prison. Étonnement – ou plutôt non -, ils croisèrent une Hanji toute excitée.

« Ah. Une des choses effrayantes qu'il aura à rencontrer. » Pensa Levi.

Hanji courait presque à travers la prison afin de ne pas risquer d'être arrêtée dans sa « mission ». Toutefois, Levi ne voulait pas intimider plus que nécessaire Eren, pas maintenant en tout cas. Ainsi, il la stoppa net dans son élan avec un…

- Hanji Zoé…

« Menaçant »…

- Haha… Levi, Irvin ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! Répondit la concernée en riant nerveusement.

Mais bien sûr… Toujours pareil. Le caporal soupira fortement.

- Laisse le pour aujourd'hui au moins.

La brunette aux lunettes afficha une mine déçue. Dieu sait comment elle pouvait être dans cet état-là ! Non, non. Il vaut mieux arrêter ça tout de suite.

- C'est toi qui es chargée de l'emmener au tribunal le jour J, tu prendras qui tu voudras avec toi.

De suite, son air attristé disparu pour laisser place à une mine enjouée que seule Hanji pouvait afficher. Tellement facile. Hanji repartit donc dans la direction opposée, loin devant eux. Irvin et lui étaient à présent seuls une première depuis la veille. Levi avait repensé à son comportement immature, digne du gamin qu'il avait été. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Il n'en savait rien. Rien du tout. À vrai dire, depuis quelques temps, il ne se comprenait plus. Il redevenait, à certains moments, le gamin effronté et irrespectueux qu'il avait été dans le passé, avant de rencontrer Irvin. En tant qu'adulte responsable, il devait s'excuser auprès de son supérieur direct. C'était la moindre des choses.

- Irvin, en ce qui concerne mon comportement d'hier…

Brusquement, les yeux du grand blond s'animèrent, de colère apparemment. Il le prit par la main puis l'emmena dans une salle de la prison abandonnée depuis un certain temps déjà : la salle « d'interrogatoires ». Il ferma la porte de bois derrière eux puis plaqua Levi au mur, tenant fortement d'une main les siennes. Ensuite, il se saisit de la lavallière* du caporal et s'en servit pour lui attacher les mains.

- Parlons-en de ton comportement, "caporal" ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives bon sang ?! Depuis hier tu ne fais que t'intéresser à Eren Jaëger plus qu'il ne le faudrait ! À croire qu'il t'intéresse !

Une rage indescriptible pouvait se lire dans son regard, dans ses gestes violents qui survenaient quelques fois. Parfois, des crises de "jalousie" s'attaquaient au visage si calme et si sérieux du major, comme une bombe à retardement ou comme un coffret scellé ne demandant qu'à être ouvert. Irvin serra un peu plus fort au niveau de ses poignets puis l'embrassa subitement. Cependant, ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour, non. Il n'était remplit que de violence, presque de haine. De cela, pendant que Levi ne pouvait que subir ce qui était en train de se produire, impuissant, Irvin déboutonna quelque peu sa chemise blanche afin de faire apparaître son torse. Il entreprit d'y déposer de nombreuses de ses « marques d'affection » puis descendit plus bas, encore plus bas. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps avant que Levi soit entièrement nu et qu'il ne soit pris de force par son compagnon de toujours : Irvin.

- Ir… Irvin… Arrête ça. Supplia Levi.

Il n'avait jamais, ô grand jamais supplier quelqu'un. Vraiment, il changeait, redevenait un putain de gamin incapable de sauver sa peau tout seul. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, se sentant réellement impuissant. Une sensation jamais vraiment éprouvée, une sensation nouvelle et totalement désagréable qu'il était entrain de découvrir. Pourquoi Irvin ne comprenait-il pas qu'il était le seul homme que Levi respectait, admirait,… aimait ? Enfin, le grand blond le serra dans ses bras, tremblant encore à cause de sa rage.

- Tu m'appartiens Levi, tu entends ? Depuis le début, tu es à moi seul… À jamais.

Ô douces paroles maudites qui enchainaient depuis si longtemps son corps, son cœur et même son âme à lui. Bordel oui, il lui appartenait. Il n'avait plus rien d'autre, plus personne d'aussi proche de lui que ce grand blond. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Jusqu'à l'heure de sa mort ? Probablement. Même l'aura combattive d'Eren, si séduisante et si jouissive, ne pourrait le sauver. Face à ce grand homme, même Levi ne pouvait rien alors, à quoi bon ?

* * *

_Le changement un peu "brusque" de Levi ou d'Irvin vous a-t-il choqués ? C'est qu'ils évolue les petits ! *SBARF* Si ce côté chez Levi vous inquiète, ne vous en faites pas, il n'est pas aussi faible notre cher caporal... Même si l'idée de lui attribuer certaines faiblesses ne me déplait pas, je dois l'avouer. :P (même chose pour Irvin, j'adore lui donner un côté gros sadique et gros possessif alors qu'il pourrait en être autrement... Je suis horrible, horrible.)_

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous aît plus, à la prochaine ! _


	4. Chapter 4 - Aux portes de la folie

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages de Snk ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement. Seul le dénommé "Celso" a été créé par moi et seulement moi. :)

**Pairing :** Passer du LevixIrvin à LevixEren... On y est déjà je pense et ça ne fait que commencer \O/ (Et si jamais je faisais un IrvinxEren pour ajouter du piment à l'histoire ? XD)

_Je n'ai jamais été ausi rapide... Jamais. Je suis fière de moi en un coup ! De 4 semaines je suis passée à 11 jours, oulala ! J'avais l'envie énorme d'écrire surtout. Même quand je suis sortie, j'écrivais dans mon cahier de notes pendant que j'étais dans le train - oui je suis une campagnarde et je dois prendre le train pour atteindre la ville. Ca craint mais ça me donne le temps d'écrire. :P - et j'avançais petit à petit dans l'histoire. Bref._

_Comme vous avez - peut-être - pu le remarquer, pour les anicens, le rated est redevenu "M" ! Il a gagné. Il le fallait bien. Au moins, j'ai pu voir grâce à ça que le côté "violent" d'Irvin ainsi que le côté "faible" de Levi vous a beaucoup plus. xD Vous et moi sommes de grosses sadiques avec ce caporal, le pauvre._

_Au sinon, comme pour le précédent chapitre, j'ai écrit plus que d'habitude tout simplement parce que la dernière scène est celle à laquelle j'ai pensé en premier, avant même d'écrire ce chapitre 4. o_o" Au final, je me suis trituré l'esprit et suis arrivée à quelque chose. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ah et Eren n'est peut-être que peu présent pour le moment mais son heure viendra ! Soyez sans craintes. :3_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ~_

_P.S : Si le nom "Mike" ne vous dit rien, c'est le renifleur dans l'anime (si je ne me trompe pas ? J'espère ! O_O" J'ai peur tout à coup et flemme de rechercher... Au pire, tant pis.) Ca vous éclaire ? x)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Aux portes de la folie**

Les deux « amants » poussèrent un dernier râle. Enfin le supplice était terminé, « ça » était fini. Les deux hommes semblaient à bout de souffle. Normal vu la violence de l'acte. Levi se trouvait toujours au sol, contre le mur, avec le grand blond au-dessus de lui. P'tain, son corps lui faisait un mal de chien ! Heureusement, le grand blond se retira pour s'affaler à côté un poids en moins. Il devait se dire qu'il y avait été sûrement « un peu fort » avec son compagnon mais que c'était un mal nécessaire. Levi redevenait le gamin insolent et arrogant d'autrefois et il en payait le prix.

Après quelques minutes où chacun pût reprendre son souffle, Irvin décida de se lever et se rhabilla prestement. Levi, quant à lui, semblait incapable de bouger. « Légèrement » choqué par ce qu'il venait de se produire, la pensée même de s'habiller et de déguerpir ne lui effleurait l'esprit. Non, il pensait plutôt au fait qu'il se sentait horriblement sale. Oui, c'était ça. Jamais il n'avait trouvé cela aussi répugnant… À présent, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : se débarrasser de toute cette saleté qui trainait sur et en lui. S'arracher les entrailles pour la faire disparaitre ne paraissait même pas suffisant à ses yeux. Elle représentait l'acte, son impuissance, sa honte.

Depuis toujours, lorsqu'il restait une trace de ses crimes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se jeter dessus et de la détruire de n'importe quels moyens que ce soit. Il ne fallait pas que les autres voient, voient ce qu'il faisait dans l'ombre. C'était ça, le début de sa maniaquerie : ne peut laisser comprendre aux autres pauvres êtres de passages qu'il était une énième incarnation du mal. Depuis, tout avait bien changé… Ces cibles étaient passées des voyous à la p'tite semelle des égouts aux titans monstrueux d'au dehors des murs. Exterminer toutes ces horreurs de ce monde impur, qu'importent leurs formes. Ha, en un sens, sa pensée rejoignait celle d'Eren. C'est peut-être ça qu'il l'a surpris dans ce gamin : qu'ils aient une vision pareille. Dire que ça a tourné comme ça…

Maintenant, il se trouvait étendu sur le sol, presque entrain de devenir fou. De cette trace honteuse qu'il voulait cacher, il y en avait partout. Sur lui, sur Irvin, le sol… Qu'allaient-ils bien pouvoir faire pour ça ? Il y aura bien quelqu'un qui viendra un jour interroger un prisonnier ici et alors…

Tout à coup, la pensée qu'heureusement, personne ne les avait encore trouvés là, lui traversa l'esprit. Oh, au « pire », on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils avaient baisés ou, encore mieux, fait l'amour ensemble. Levi s'était juste fait bien défoncer le derrière par le major. Du pur viol. Mmh… Finalement, d'un point de vue extérieur, la situation n'était pas réellement différente.

« Et c'est bien ça le problème » pensa-t-il.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans leur relation que du sexe. Toujours, ils ne faisaient que ça ! Pas qu'il n'en ressentait pas parfois le désir – soyons honnêtes, tout le monde est en manque ici – mais… Ce qu'ils étaient alors…

- Des bêtes… Murmura Levi.

Bah, de toute façon ça ne changera jamais. Comment cela le pourrait ?

- Hm ?

Ah merde, il a entendu.

- Non rien. Répondit abruptement Levi, les yeux légèrement fuyant.

- Oh… Bon, rhabille-toi Levi. Vite.

Ou pas.

C'est drôle comme il remettait rapidement son masque. Ce visage si sérieux et brave qui met directement l'interlocuteur en confiance et ce, surtout lorsque « ce sourire » apparaissait. Ce sourire qui l'a auparavant piégé et qui l'emprisonne encore et toujours. Quel ennui…

Finalement, Levi se releva, se débarrassa à l'aide d'un vieux mouchoir des « restes » blanchâtres trainant ici et là sur son corps puis se rhabilla. Tout effacer, faire tout disparaitre.

- Au diable ta maniaquerie Levi, grouille-toi. On doit y aller.

Le caporal le savait on ne peut pas tout effacer. Revenir une autre fois pour tout nettoyer serait suspect. Mais ça le démangeait tellement… Non, non. On se reprend.

- Je sais, je sais… Répondit-il vaguement.

Ils avaient passés trop de temps là, il fallait partir. Une fois tout deux rhabillés, les deux hommes se dirigèrent discrètement vers la sortie. Néanmoins, Levi gardait une certaine distance avec Irvin même si, désormais, ça ne servait plus à grand-chose. La colère était passée, il ne devait plus risquer plus rien pour le moment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, après une longue marche silencieuse, finalement à leurs quartiers, Irvin s'approcha de son oreille et y chuchota :

- Si tu recommences un truc pareil Levi, la punition sera disons… Un cran au-dessus de celle-ci. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à qu…

Il ne pût finir. Un soldat rentrait lui aussi dormir sa garde devait être finie. Heureusement. Levi ne pût retenir plus longtemps l'horrible frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine. Finalement, malgré le port du masque, la bête restait bien là, en se terrant au plus profond.

Le caporal salua alors le dit soldat puis marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre où il prit quelques affaires puis se dirigea vers la douche la plus proche. Il n'en pouvait plus. Toute cette souillure le brûlait littéralement partout où elle se trouvait y compris à l'intérieur. Dès lors, comme un fou, il s'acharna à astiquer chaque recoin de son corps salit. Lui aussi, après tout, avait ses crises de folie.

Le lendemain fut consacré à la récolte approfondie d'informations à propos d'Eren Jaëger. Par ailleurs, Irvin leur apprit à lui, Hanji ainsi qu'à Mike que des figures emblématiques de la politique – des sectes plutôt – tels que le culte du Mur seraient présentes au procès. Ce sera également le cas, d'entre autres, de la garnison et des deux amis du gamin.

La partie ne risquait pas d'être facile à remporter… Toutefois, pour mettre le maximum de chances de notre côté, il fallait concocter un plan. Rôle D'Irvin. Il avait intérêt à en trouver un bon puisque Eren, s'il restait jusqu'au bout de notre côté, pourrait contribuer grandement à l'augmentation des victoires humaines. De ce fait, le but de tout ceci était de le garder en vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un faux pas ce qui serait regrettable… C'est pour ça qu'il s'est immédiatement proposé d'ailleurs même si, disons-le, c'est certainement principalement sa curiosité qui l'a poussé à le faire.

- Pour tout vous dire, il y a très peu de chances que la garnison ou même le culte du Mur veuille bien nous laisser Eren, en vie en tout cas. Commença Irvin.

- Qu'est ce que tu nous proposes donc ? Intervint Mike.

Ha, les deux comparses. Levi se demandait parfois, pourquoi c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé dans le lit du grand blond et pas Mike. Ils se connaissaient depuis très longtemps – si pas leurs débuts en tant que soldats – et se comprenaient parfaitement. Une paire inséparable composée de deux êtres intelligents et de surcroît de confiance. Mmh, c'est peut-être pour ça d'ailleurs… Parce qu'ils sont pareils…

J'ai un plan en tête qui nous permettra d'influencer le juge. Mais je dois encore y réfléchir plus en détails… Je vous dis ce qu'il en est ce soir.

En effet, Irvin avait bel et bien trouvé un plan, comme d'habitude. Ce qu'il oublia de préciser fut qu'il voulait, au passage, faire passer un certain message à son amant de chambrée. Le soir venu, Irvin les invita à venir dans son bureau, à nouveau, et leur fit part de son idée brillante.

- Et donc, quelle est donc ton idée Smith ? Commença Mike.

- Eh bien… Nous allons leur montrer que nous saurons tenir en laisse Eren Jaëger, sans qu'il n'y ait aucun risque. C'est l'intervention –subtile- de Levi qui m'a donné l'idée.

« Hein ? HEIN ? »

- Levi, au moindre dérapage d'Eren Jaëger –ce qu'il y aura, j'en suis sûr – tu iras lui faire comprendre « qui dirige ». Suis-je assez clair ?

Il disait ça en souriant en plus.

« Le salopard… » S'osa-t-il penser.

- Hm... Je suis plutôt pour. C'est un argument assez convaincant. Tu es le seul qui puisse faire ça Levi. Dit Mike.

- Je suis aussi. Ajouta Hanji sans plus de précisions.

Ils comptaient réellement mettre an application ce plan ? Il est vrai qu'il venait d'Irvin, cependant…

« Lui faire comprendre qui dirige (ici) »… Les mêmes paroles que Celso lorsqu'il l'envoyait accomplir le sale boulot à sa place. Qui plus est, cette fois-ci, cela concernait Eren ! … Ha, haha. C'est donc_ ça_, son plan ?

- Bien, c'est d'accord. Je le ferai. Répondit Levi. Ce n'est pas comme s'il existait une autre solution, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet. Nous comptons tous sur toi.

Hanji s'approcha un peu de lui.

- Allez courage, tu vas le faire sans fautes ! Mais, veille bien à ne pas le tuer quand même, hein ? Dit-elle en le tapotant à l'épaule.

Le...Le tuer ? Ha. Décidément, Hanji n'en ratait pas une. Lui, le tuer ? Il est vrai que son « ancien lui » reprenait le dessus ces derniers temps mais pas au point de… le tuer comme ça.

- Comme si j'étais aussi stupide.

- Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Tu me rassures haha. Étudier « un comme Eren », _vivant _en plus, est une opportunité à ne surtout pas manquer ! Certes, mort il serait également important mais…

De nouveau dans ses sombres délires. Enfin, c'était Hanji après tout. Elle et lui prenaient déjà la porte quand Irvin les interrompit avec un sérieux « À demain, Levi. ». Oooh comme il devait frémir d'impatience.

-À demain. Répondit sèchement le caporal.

Par la suite, Mike fit un bref signe au major puis suivit Hanji et Levi jusqu'aux « dortoirs » et allèrent donc dans leurs chambrées respectives. Levi fut le seul à s'attarder en route. Il était pensif. Cet Irvin… Un démon, oui, voilà ce qu'il était. Manipulateur, calculateur, égoïste, faux, violent même mais terriblement séduisant. Au grand damne du caporal. Dire qu'un type pareil l'avait enchainé, lui ! Enfin ça ou autre chose…

Toutefois, l'amener à battre Eren au beau milieu du procès était –malheureusement- une bonne idée même si, il n'empêche, elle satisfait au passage grandement ses intérêts. À présent, Levi pouvait presque l'entendre murmurer à son oreille :

« Ne me déçois pas Levi… Prouve-moi, montre-moi que tu ne referas jamais plus la même erreur… »

Le caporal accéléra le pas jusqu'à atteindre finalement sa chambre. Lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte, une phrase maudite refit surface en lui :

« Tu es à moi Levi, rien qu'à moi […] »

Brusquement, il entra dans la pièce referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre avant d'y glisser tout le long pour finalement atteindre le sol. Ce dernier était glacé, comme son sang. Un démon l'avait bel et bien attrapé. Depuis le tout début. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte…

Peu à peu, les yeux fatigués du caporal se refermèrent, laissant, ainsi, une pauvre âme tourmentée entrer dans le monde des rêves, un bref instant…

Le lendemain matin annonçait alors le jour J. Levi était encore dos à la porte, à terre et avec, bien entendu, un mal de dos bien ancré. Un jour, son coccyx le lâchera, c'est certain. Rien que cela le foutait en rogne. De plus, il y avait ce rêve de la nuit passée… Ou plutôt, était-ce un vieux souvenir qui se cachait au plus profond de sa mémoire depuis plusieurs années…

_[…] Levi était à nouveau le « gamin » d'autrefois, légèrement plus âgé par contre. Il s'était rendu tant bien que mal à l'intérieur du mur Maria là où résidaient auparavant ces parents, afin de récupérer quelques affaires plus ou moins importantes. _

_En arrivant aux portes de la ville, il se surprit à vouloir vagabonder dans les ruelles sombres de celle-ci. Ce qu'il fit en fin de compte. Après un petit temps, il arriva par hasard dans le quartier où se trouvait son ancienne maison. Toutefois, il se retrouva soudainement avec un corps étranger collé à lui : un gosse venait de se cogner contre son ventre. Enfin, disons que sa tête y arrivait tout juste. _

_« P'tin encore un sale gamin. »_

_Levi s'empressa de pousser le parasite en dehors de son champ vital et l'inévitable arriva : il tomba par terre comme un vulgaire sac à patates.*_

_Ah merde ! Levi n'avait pas le temps pour faire un gamin pleurnichard. Mais il n'allait tout de même le laisser là… RAH !_

_- Hé gamin, ça va ? Lui dit-il en se penchant._

_Contre toute attente, le jeune garçon, au-lieu de pleurer, se releva brusquement et le fixa furieusement son regard devint combattif même. Ensuite, il donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Levi. _

_- Aïe !_

_- Héhé, bien fait vieillard !_

_- … Sale gamin…_

_Il le prit par la peau du cou e le souleva jusqu'à hauteur de son visage. Le gosse était effrayé ou tout du moins, paniqué. Seulement, dans ce visage, il y avait les traits de quelqu'un d'autre… Ces lèvres frémissantes, ces yeux verts, ce regard si particulier… EREN JAEGER ! […]_

Brusquement alors, le caporal s'était réveillé et s'était cogné contre la porte la douleur ne fit que s'amplifier.

Il replia ses jambes contre lui et y plongea sa tête, prise par ses mains. Bordel de merde. Qu'est qui lui prenait de rêver de _**Lui**_ ?! Son esprit ne devenait plus très net ces derniers temps. S'il continuait comme ça, qui sait ce qui arriverait ?... Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, sur rien. Irvin ne l'aidait pas non plus en lui « proposant » de réaliser ce plan. Non, pas du tout.

Tant bien que mal, Levi se releva, alla en vitesse se laver puis sortit de sa chambre et partit en direction du tribunal. Il devait y rejoindre Irvin en un premier temps ainsi que quelques autres membres de l'équipe d'exploration en guise de « figuration ».

Une fois entré au sein du bâtiment, le caporal repéra instantanément les factions adverses mais aussi Mikasa Ackerman ainsi qu'Armin Arlert du côté du major. Ces derniers affichaient une mine grave et tendue à l'opposée de celle du grand blond, étonnamment plus posé. Il avait confiance en son plan et le montrait à tous. Ou alors, bluffait-il ? Qui sait… Il était pratiquement impossible de voir à travers lui. Levi se mit à côté de lui, attendant l'arrivée du principal intéressé.

Après de longues minutes d'attente (Hanji avait du encore faire des siennes), il arriva. Poussé de force, son corps enchainé tituba d'entrée. Son regard si brave du jour de leur rencontre fut remplacé par un de profond désarroi. Pire que ça : le jeune brun venait de réaliser ce qu'il faisait réellement dans cet endroit et quel était-il. Rapidement, il fut conduit jusqu'au centre de l'immense pièce puis fut attaché au poteau qui y trônait.

Levi ne le quittait plus des yeux comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Son air perdu le séduisait au plus haut point, autant que son regard brave. Déjà il n'écoutait plus réellement ce qui se passait autour de lui, il perdait presque conscience : comme le jour où il avait rencontré Irvin… Non, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Trop différent.

- Levi, fais attention. Dit Irvin, le tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

Attention à quoi ? Ah, au procès. Tout était entrain de devenir tendu : Eren s'était interposé dans un débat à priori bien stupide, assez violemment.

- VOUS VOUS RÉFUGIEZ DERRIERE CES MURS ET VOUS OSEZ ENCORE NOUS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ?! BANDES DE LÂCHES !

Ah c'était le moment d'intervenir. Même s'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, ce gamin allait trop loin. En quelques pas et sans qu'Eren ne se rende compte lui-même, Levi se retrouva face à lui. Le jeune brun n'eût même pas le temps de réagir à cette soudaine apparition qu'il recevait déjà un coup de pied dans la face et encore, et encore un. Son nez était littéralement en sang, sans parler de sa bouche qui devait en être également remplie à ras-bords.

Levi détestait, à présent, faire ce genre de choses. Pourtant, c'était lui le « plus apte » pour ce rôle. Quelle ironie. Par ailleurs, il sentait le regard glacial d'Irvin peser sur son dos alors qu'il frappait pratiquement à mort Eren.

« Regarde Irvin, regarde-moi. Tu vois à quel point ma volonté est forte ? TU VOIS ? Tch. Sale enfoiré. »

Toutefois, son expression ne changea pas le moins du monde, si ce n'est qu'elle devient plus dure. Pendant qu'il parlait aux personnes se trouvant dans la salle – essentiellement aux factions adverses et au juge -, il n'arrêtait de frapper le semi-titan. Seulement, il voyait bien que celui-ci n'en pouvait plus. Et puis, il ne devait pas le tuer.

« Contrôle-toi Levi. » Se répétait-il.

Le caporal donna un dernier coup au visage ensanglanté d'Eren, le prit par les cheveux et approcha son visage du sien.

- Ce gamin… Il ne doit être pas être éduqué comme un humain. Il doit être dressé comme un chien !

Son regard perçant se jeta sur le public puis sur le juge et enfin sur Irvin.

« Tu vois ? »

- Très bien. J'ai décidé. Pour ce qui est du verdict : Eren Jaëger sera prit en charge par l'équipe d'exploration et plus particulièrement sous la direction du caporal Levi. Cependant, si jamais il nous trahissait ou que l'exploration dont vous nous parlez échoue, Eren sera directement emprisonné puis pris en charge par la garnison qui en fera ce que bon lui semble. Vous pouvez tous disposés.

La main du caporal lâcha la tête du jeune soldat. Ils avaient réussis. Par après, Levi s'en alla vers la porte en laissant toujours un Eren en sang enchaîné à un vulgaire poteau de bois. Conserver son rôle jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à qu'ils soient dans les quartiers provisoirement destinés à Eren. P'tin, il en avait vraiment marre de tout ça. S'il avait décidé de quitter la bande de criminels de Celso et de rejoindre Irvin et donc, l'équipe d'exploration, ce n'était pas pour battre ainsi d'autres humains, une nouvelle fois ! Peu de temps après être sortit du tribunal, seul, et en arrivant dans les couloirs vides des dortoirs, il se déchargea légèrement de sa colère en balançant son pied contre le mur.

Heureusement, qu'il n'y avait pas un chat, pas encore. Personne ne devait le voir dans cet état. À chaque instant, il devait rester le droit et calme caporal Levi. Il savait gérer des situations bien pires, alors pourquoi pas celle-ci ? Tout devenait tellement compliqué…

Environ une heure après, quand le bordel emmagasiné à l'intérieur du tribunal fut sortit, Eren, Hanji et Irvin vinrent dans les quartiers provisoires du jeune brun. Levi avait quittés un temps ces membres de son équipe mais les avaient rejoints quelques minutes plus tard une fois sa rage passée. À présent, Eren était comme prostrée, assis sur le canapé. Tour à tour pourtant, Hanji ainsi qu'Irvin lui expliquait la situation et pourquoi le caporal avait commencé à le frapper ainsi.

- Même si tu aurais être plus doux Levi… T'as pas un peu exagéré ? Dit Hanji, le ton rempli de reproches.

Il abîmait son futur cobaye après tout. Comment osait-il faire une chose pareille ? Autant de pensées qui devaient traverser l'esprit de la fille aux quat 'yeux. Irvin quant à lui, affichait un sourire tranquille et rassurant au blessé. Et c'est lui qui lui disait qu'il était jaloux ? Le caporal s'avança directement vers eux et s'assis –presque- aux côtés d'Eren sur le canapé. Il semblait réellement effrayé par sa présence.

« Eh merde… Pourquoi fallait-il que _**lui,**_ le détestes à présent ? Saleté de plan. »

- As-tu peur de moi maintenant, _Eren_ ? Dit-il, le ton posé plus supérieurement qu'il n'aurait dû. En son for intérieur, sa voix était remplie de détresse.

- N-Non… Je… Je sais bien que vous avez fait _ça_ en suivant le plan, afin de me sauver moi. Répondit Eren, un peu plus tranquille mais que l'on pouvait encore sentir distant.

- Hm… Tant mieux. Après tout c'est moi qui t'aie en charge à présent.

À cette pensée, étrangement, Levi aborda un mince sourire. Il se voulait lui aussi « rassurant » en quelque sorte. Cependant ce n'eût pas l'effet escompté… Pas du tout. Au contraire, le jeune brun s'écarta encore plus de lui. Il faut croire que le caporal n'était pas doué pour ça après tout… Soudainement, Irvin s'accroupit face à Eren et lui prit la main, la blottissant ainsi dans les siennes.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?... »

- Il ne faut pas être effrayé maintenant Eren. Tu es avec nous à présent. Enchaina Irvin, gardant éternellement son sourire si caractéristique.

Non mais sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de faire ?! On dirait le même cinéma que lui avait sortit le grand blond lorsque celui-ci tentait de le faire s'engager dans la Légion. Garder son calme, voilà la solution. Même si la situation est injuste, même s'il elle tient de l'absurde, même si elle le mets dans une rage folle. Il ne voulait pas qu'Irvin touche Eren. Pas du tout. Il ne voulait pas que le jeune brun soit lui aussi tâché par la noirceur cachée du démon blond en face de lui. Non, jamais.

Un sentiment se trouvant au-dessus de celui qu'il pouvait ressentir pour ses coéquipiers se faisait alors ressentir au plus profond de l'âme de Levi. Ce dernier voulait protéger Eren, à tout prix. Que la raison soit pour la réussite de l'équipe d'exploration, la victoire de l'humanité sur les titans, la sauvegarde d'un être précieux pour les expériences d'Hanji ou bien le fait qu'il ne souhaitait certainement pas que, lui aussi, soit atteint par le démon, ne changeait rien. Il le sentait, c'est tout.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrives, bordel… »

* * *

**_* C'est bien belge ça ! x) Je trouvais que le mot "pomme de terre" était trop "noble" pour être utilisé dans ce contexte donc voilà. Vive le belgicisme ! \O/_**

_Voilà, j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous a plu ! ^^ Je voulais encore remercier les quelques personnes qui me soutiennent par leurs reviews et qui m'encouragent réellement à continuer cette fanfiction. Sans vous, je n'arriverai à rien, c'est vrai. /_

_Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, " l'histoire d'amour" entre Levi et Eren a avancé d'un plus ou moins grand pas. Ce n'est peut-être pas terrible comme pas mais... J'adore l'amour lent comme tel. x) En tout cas, c'est à partir de maintenant que leur histoire commence **réellement** j'ai envie de dire. J'espère que vous aimerez la suite autant que maintenant en tout cas ! C'est ce que je souhaite de tout coeur. :3_

_Ah aussi, vous l'avez p'têtre lu dans le "Pairing" mais si non, j'ai eu une vague idée en écrivant la fin de ce chapitre (je viens tout juste de le finir et je pense déjà à la suite lointaine x)) en ce qui concerne Irvin... Est-ce que le fait qu'Irvin "s'entiche" d'Eren vous plaît ? Genre un ErenxIrvin quoi. xD (Bien sûr, ce sera juste du Irvin qui tient tête à Levi pour obtenir Eren ou un truc du genre...) Je suis curieuse d'entendre votre avis même s'il est totalement contre ! :D _

_Pour finir, je voulais vous dire que je pars en stage toute la semaine prochaine et comme il y aura la rentrée deux semaines après, j'aurai p'têtre pas l'occasion de bosser sur le prochain chapitre (ou en tout cas pas beaucoup) ... :/ Je ferai mon possible mains maintenant que l'année scolaire va commencer et qu'en plus je suis en dernière année, ça va pas être de la tarte comme on dit. _


	5. Chapter 5 - Eaux savonneuses

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages de Snk ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement. Seul le dénommé "Celso" a été créé par moi et seulement moi. :)

**Pairing : **LevixEren, enfin ! Soyez heureux mes amis *ahem* !

_Et voilà, voici enfin le 5e chapitre ! Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir réussi à le boucler cette semaine. Je l'ai également commencé cette semaine haha. En fait, on peut presque dire que le 3,5/4 du chapitre à été réalisé aujourd'hui, quel boulot ! Je n'ai pas chômé, croyez-le (ou non). En tout cas, je suis surtout contente d'arriver enfin à ce moment-là de l'histoire, ça fait du bien. J'ai du aussi écrire encore plus que d'habitude du coup... ça fait peut-être un peu trop vous m'en verrez navrée. Mais voilà c'est fait haha. Je m'étonne moi-même à écrire autant dans un chapitre alors que somme toute, il ne se passe pas énormément de choses (enfin je pense). Bref, voilà._

_Sinon vous avez vu ? Shingeki no kyojin (l'anime) se termine la semaine prochaine ! Je vais mourir... Sur Tumblr il n'y aura plus notre très cher trop super sexy, classe, etc. Levi. Snif. Vivement la prochaine saison (s'il en font une... Ouais, obligé.) ! Ce qui m'agace surtout c'est la team de scantrad du manga qui ne veut plus traduire la suite. Du coup, comme je suis une grande fainéante et que je n'ai pas envie de lire les scans de Shingeki no kyojin en anglais ben... Je serai obligée d'attendre la sortie du manga en France. Oh mon dieu, finalement, je ne pourrai pas attendre haha._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire à votre aise ce petit chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. _

_P.S : Merci encore pour vos adorables commentaires ! Si j'oublie d'en remercier personellement certains, je m'en excuse. Je le fais donc ici ~ Merci pour votre soutien ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Eaux savonneuses**

Voilà quelques heures à présent que les membres de l'équipe d'exploration ainsi qu'Eren avaient quittés la fameuse chambre du tribunal. Irvin avait prévu des chevaux pour le voyage jusqu'au vieux quartier général de la Légion qui devait devenir leur nouvelle « base ». Tout ça pour pouvoir garder en toute sécurité et loin des yeux de tous, le semi-titan Eren.

Eren… Depuis que Levi avait compris le petit manège d'Irvin et qu'il avait, en conséquence, pris la décision de protéger Eren de tout danger, le caporal ne cessait de l'observer. Lorsqu'il avait rendu un sourire à Irvin, lorsque son visage se teinta de surprise suite à la découverte d'Hanji sur la repousse de sa dent, lorsqu'ils sortaient du tribunal, tout le temps. Même alors qu'ils chevauchaient en direction de cette « base » et que Levi subissait le regard menaçant du grand blond. Qu'importe, sa mission était de surveiller 24/24 le jeune brun afin qu'il ne se passe « rien de fâcheux ».

Seulement, Eren semblait trop effrayé pour pouvoir le regarder en face, lui. En fait, il semblait trop effrayé pour ne serait-ce que rester à côté de lui sans avoir une grimace disant : « Ne me frappez pas caporal, je vous ne prie, ne me frappez pas ! ». En fin de compte, le caporal restera à tout jamais le bourreau et Eren la victime (encore vivante). Quelle plaie. Mais bon, Levi n'était pas là pour être gentil, aimable ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. À quoi cela pouvait servir ? De toute façon, le grand blond remplissait entièrement ce rôle. Et c'était bien suffisant. Le caporal, lui, depuis toujours s'occupait du sale boulot et paraissait donc le plus approprié pour occuper le rôle du « méchant ». Qu'elle ironie…

À présent, Auruo se trouvait à côté d'Eren, en train de faire son intéressant autant qu'il le pouvait. C'était lui après tout. Cependant, il risquait amèrement de le regretter, les discussions à cheval ne pardonnent pas. Quant à Irvin, il continua de lancer des regards assez « intenses » au caporal comme pour essayer de le mettre en garde. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en souciait à présent. Il redevenait le gamin impétueux d'autrefois ? Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il le sera jusqu'au bout alors. Bien entendu, entre temps, il avait grandit et muri et savait maintenant comme personne qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable ni provoquer ses colères… Oui, il allait falloir même être très, très prudent sur ce coup-là. Avoir Irvin sur le dos est une chose, seulement, Levi ne pouvait se permettre de déclencher sa folie furieuse. Jamais. Il y a beaucoup trop de choses en jeu, notamment Eren.

Levi le regarda une nouvelle fois, observant ainsi son dos recouvert de la fameuse cape verte. Un dos avachit. Il ne devait sûrement pas se sentir à l'aise avec les chevaux ni avec le fait d'être surveillé ainsi. Eh bien il devra s'y faire. C'est ça ou… Ou être entièrement dévoré par le démon blond, Irvin Smith.

Et puis, le visage d'Eren se retourna sur le sien. En réponse, Levi n'envoya qu'un regard sévère ayant l'air de dire : « Regarde devant toi, stupide gamin. ». Le jeune brun eût l'air de comprendre le message et se retourna. Bien. Après ce revirement, Eren n'osa plus se retourner mais continua de parler avec Auruo. Tout deux semblaient s'enflammer à propos de on ne sait quoi. Le caporal préféra dès lors ne plus faire attention aux deux imbéciles – car ils l'étaient, à leur manière – et se concentra davantage sur la route.

Entre temps, il était toujours surveillé par Irvin bien décidé à ne pas le quitter des yeux tout en gardant un visage impassible. Que croyait-il donc ? Que son « amant » se jetterait furieusement sur lui et découpe chacun de ses membres ? Hahaha. Levi préférait encore lui donner un bon coup de poing, surtout si jamais Irvin lui refait le coup du viol. Depuis quand était-il une poupée que l'on manipulait à sa guise ? Oui, il le cognerait puis s'en irait. Bien entendu, ce geste risque de l'embarquer dans des situations assez difficiles à gérer par la suite mais bon. Il vaut mieux agir que rester sans rien faire.

Soudain, Levi aperçut une giclée de sang suivi d'un grand cri. Les deux provenaient de la bouche d'Auruo.

« Tellement prévisible ».

Le malheureux s'était une nouvelle fois mordu la langue. Le caporal jeta directement un coup d'œil du côté d'Eren, s'attendant à voir un gamin pleurnichard néanmoins il y découvrit à la place un soldat calme, mature et même inquiet vis-à-vis de la situation de son compagnon. L'estime que Levi avait pour ce gamin monta d'un seul coup. C'est qu'il gagnait rapidement des points…

De suite après, Petra surgit de derrière le caporal – elle était placée au bout de l'escorte – et galopa jusqu'aux côtés d'Auruo. Elle commença par le gronder brièvement puis sortit d'une besace de cuir qu'elle gardait toujours sur la selle de son cheval, quelques bandages ainsi que du désinfectant. Le mordu dut garder le en bouche quelques instants avant de le recracher sur le sol. Toutefois, le visage d'Auruo afficha l'espace d'un instant un sourire. Oui, c'est vrai. Il se faisait soigner par Petra.

Tout le monde se doutait de l'amour que portait le mordu à l'égard de la jeune femme, sauf elle bien entendu. En effet, Petra ne voyait rien, pas même un seul morceau de tout le cinéma que faisait quotidiennement Auruo afin de lui plaire. À force, la situation en était devenue presque banale ce qui justifia le fait que le caporal préféré centrer son attention sur autre chose : ce qui les attendait au château.

Levi commença à imaginer dans quel état de délabrement le château devait être après toutes ces années. Tant de choses à faire ! Mais… Il y avait de la main d'œuvre en plus, surtout une qui à intérêt à l'écouter sans rechigner. À cette pensée, il sourit.

« Très, très bien. »

La suite du voyage se passa plus normalement et calmement aussi. Petra était retournée à sa place, Auruo ne parlait plus – comment aurait-il pu ? -, Eren regardait droit devant lui et Irvin avait cessé de le fixer depuis une bonne heure à présent.

Toutefois, la route jusqu'au quartier général était longue. Pour en arriver au bout, il leur fallait encore avancer pendant trois bonnes heures. Trois longues heures, à vitesse d'escargot. Parce que, bien sûr, Eren n'avait pas réellement appris à monter à cheval lors de son entrainement et encore moins à galoper avec. Du coup, il se tenait tant bien que mal sur la bête mais il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable en le forçant à galoper. Enfin, ça avait l'air d'aller mieux.

Heureusement, après une heure de plus, Eren pu enfin galoper avec son cheval. Une heure après, ils étaient finalement arrivés. Devant eux se trouvait le fameux bâtiment : un immense et fier château. Malgré les ravages du temps, il tenait encore et miraculeusement debout. Par ailleurs, il n'avait pas perdu en noblesse ni en robustesse. Tant mieux. Toutefois, l'intérieur restait encore à visiter…

Chacun descendit de son cheval et l'attacha à un des piquets du côté est de la cour. Une fois cela fait, Levi s'introduisit à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, suivi de près par son escouade.

«M-Mais… Mais quel enfer ! »

Tout les sens du caporal se mirent en alerte. Face à lui se trouvait une montagne de poussière, un nombre incalculable de toiles d'araignées aussi grandes que lui mais aussi des meubles renversés ou cassés en mille morceaux. Une véritable horreur ! Il en aurait presque des frissons.

Pourtant, fidèle à lui-même, il ne laissa pas ses émotions transparaitre sur son visage Au contraire, il paraissait plutôt impassible et ne dit rien qui pourrait ne le trahir que trop tôt devant ses compagnons. Mais ils n'étaient pas dupe et ne le connaissaient également que trop bien : la maniaquerie de leur chef ne s'oubliait pas.

De ce fait, rien ne préparait Eren à la tâche que le caporal le destinait c'est-à-dire une grande partie du nettoyage du château. Enfin, s'il en était capable. Par ailleurs, ce dernier ne semblait faire attention qu'à ce qui l'entourait et restait bloqué dans un état d'émerveillement face à la splendeur du hall d'entrée. Car, oui, en dehors du fait que le lieu était rempli de poussière, il n'en restait pas moins majestueux. Sous la couche grisâtre on pouvait imaginer des meubles en hêtre, un tapis rouge flamboyant, une tapisserie pas du tout mitée,… Bref, tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer se trouvant dans un hall d'entrée de château.

En ce qui concerne le reste de l'escouade, aucun ne semblait subjugué par cela, ou alors, ils cachaient très bien leur admiration. Dans tout les cas, chacun prit soin de visiter les lieux puis de déposer leurs équipements dans la salle de séjour. Ensuite, le caporal réclama que son escouade vienne dans la cuisine. Tout le monde y était donc finalement réunit, à l'exception d'Hanji et d'Irvin s'étant éclipsés afin de pouvoir accueillir quelques autres membres de la Légion – et notamment ceux de l'escouade de la brunette à lunettes. Ainsi, il ne restait que Levi et son escouade.

Le caporal prit la parole :

Maintenant, grâce à ce cher Eren, nous allons tout vivre ici. De ce fait, je n'ai pas envie de me lever quotidiennement dans une baraque poussiéreuse remplie de nids de cafards. C'est compris ? Oui ? Alors au travail.

Tout le monde acquiesça en silence puis prit un balai ainsi qu'un chiffon posés par Levi sur la table. Bien sûr, tout le monde sauf Eren. Peut-être est –ce que Levi n'avait pas été assez clair ? En tout cas, le gamin restait là, immobile au milieu de la pièce, le dos droit, les poings fermés le long du corps, ses yeux dans les siens.

- … Qu'est ce qu'il y a Eren ?

- J'attends que vous m'assigniez ma mission caporal ! Répondit-il presque en criant.

- Que je t'assigne une mission ? Je viens de le faire stupide gamin. Va prendre un chiffon, change toi et va nettoyer.

- Bien caporal ! Dit Eren, se dirigeant vers le meuble aux chiffons avant de se ravir. Où dois-je nettoyer ?

- Que tu t'occupes des chiottes ou des chambres je m'en fiche pas mal tu sais. Répondit Levi, visiblement agacé.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas convaincre le jeune brun qui devint nerveux.

- Mais… Caporal…

-Quoi donc ? Parle !

- Je… Je ne dois pas rester près de vous tout le temps pour que vous puissiez me surveiller ? Ajouta-t-il en bégayant un peu.

Que ce soit Eren qui le lui demande l'étonna. Au contraire, Levi pensait que le jeune brun chercherait à tout prix à l'éviter ou du moins, à être près de lui le moins possible. Comme quoi, il lui rendait la vie plus facile cela lui évitera de lui donner l'ordre de le suivre où qu'il aille.

- Pas pour le moment. Réfléchis un peu : on doit nettoyer toutes les pièces de ce château le plus vite possible donc c'est plus pratique si on se partage les pièces. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire quelque chose de dangereux en faisant le ménage… n'est-ce pas ? Conclut-il, le regard plus sombre.

- Ah ! Oui caporal ! Je vais de suite trouver une pièce alors !

Et de ça, Eren prit un torchon et s'encourra.

« Et puis… Irvin ne pourra rien te faire. » Pensa Levi.

Levi se retrouva donc tout seul. Ce n'était pas plus mal, le calme lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il s'enquit d'un chiffon, ouvrit les volets de la cuisine puis commença à nettoyer. Il s'occupa activement du sol, des fenêtres, des meubles, etc. … Tout ça pour se vider l'esprit pendant une heure ou deux. Une fois sa tâche accomplie, le caporal décida de voir où en était Eren dans son ménage. Il partir donc à sa recherche.

Néanmoins, en cours de route, il rencontra Petra occupée à balayer une des chambres de l'étage du dessous.

- Ah caporal Levi ! Vous avez déjà terminé ? Décidément, on ne fait pas le poids face à vous haha.

- Du moment que vous le faites bien, vous pouvez tous prendre autant de temps que vous le voulez…

- Je suppose, merci caporal !

- Pas la peine de me remerc…

- Caporal, caporal ! Cria Eren de l'étage supérieur.

- Ah... Stupide gamin bruyant. Grommela Levi avant d'enchainer, Je suis ici !

Il courra jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte, s'arrêta un temps pour reprendre son souffle puis pénétra dans la pièce. Il vit d'abord Levi se trouvant au beau milieu et afficha un genre d'air heureux ou quelque chose du genre. Ensuite il remarqua Petra et prit conscience de la tête stupide qu'il arborait, il se calma immédiatement. Quel gamin étonnant ! De l'intérieur, Levi rit du changement subit de visage du jeune brun on aurait dit un chien fier de sa trouvaille ayant rencontré, sur le chemin, une femelle devant laquelle il faudrait surtout ne pas se ridiculiser.

- J'ai fini de nettoyer la chambre à côté de la cuisine caporal.

- Ah bon ? Si rapidement ? Bon, je vais aller voir ça. Reste avec Petra et aide-la en attendant.

- Oui !

De là, Levi partit inspecter consciencieusement le travail de sa jeune recrue. Il l'avait surement bâclé vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait tout fait. Enfin, il ne faut pas juger à l'avance, peut-être qu'il serait doté d'un talent inné pour le ménage en plus de son pouvoir de transformation en titan ?

Toutefois, malgré sa grande tolérance, il ne pouvait accepter _ça_. Il venait de voir l'état de la pièce censée être nettoyée. Ca, nettoyé ? Et puis quoi encore. Sale gamin pas capable de faire ce qu'on lui demande convenablement, il va voir !

Levi descendit les escaliers le séparant de lui et d'Eren en trombe mais s'arrêta, comme le jeune plus tôt, peu avant l'embrasure de la porte, de telle sorte qu'il était caché pour les autres à l'intérieur de la pièce. Petra et Eren discutaient à propos de… lui ?

- J'espère que… tu n'es pas déçu Eren ?

- Mmh ? Déçu de quoi ?

- Du caporal Levi. Il n'est pas aussi parfait que les gens pensent n'est-ce pas ? Il est un maniaque du nettoyage, plus petit que la plupart des soldats, grincheux…

« … Petra…. »

- Mais il reste un super chef d'escouade ! Tu peux être sur de pouvoir lui faire confiance Eren ! Ajouta-t-elle joyeusement.

« Ah. »

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, ce genre de choses le touchait profondément. Après tout, il avait la vie des membres de son escouade entre les mains. C'était une énorme responsabilité. De plus, cela faisait maintenant quelques années qu'il les connaissait… Avoir leur confiance semblait lui apporter une joie immense en un coup, même si cela signifiait aussi qu'un poids énorme pesait sur lui à chaque exploration.

Soudainement, Eren inspira un grand coup, comme s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose. Néanmoins, Levi sortit de sa cache avant que la jeune recrue puisse le faire.

- Eren ! T'appelle ça nettoyé ? Remonte tout de suite et refait complètement la pièce, con-ve-na-ble-ment !

- Oui caporal Levi, à vos ordres ! Bégaya Eren avant de s'encourir une nouvelle fois.

- Tch.

- Haha, pauvre Eren. Vous ne le malmèneriez pas un peu trop caporal ? Dit Petra.

- Tu appelles ça le malmener ? Il n'a encore rien fait pour que je puisse le faire. Sale gamin fainéant…

- Si vous le dites ! Conclut-elle en rigolant.

Ensuite, l'escouade entière continua de récurer les nombreuses pièces du château pendant encore quelques heures. Après tout était propre et presque flambant neuf ! Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, satisfait. Même Eren avait fini par comprendre que le caporal ne le laisserait pas glander et qu'il devait fournir un travail plus que satisfaisant. Il l'a donc fait.

Dès lors, après cette journée éreintante de nettoyage, ils méritaient tous un bon repas. Tandis que les autres membres de la Légion arrivés quelques heures plus tôt mangeaient dans le réfectoire à l'ouest du bâtiment, l'équipe de Levi soupa dans l'intimiste cuisine que le caporal avait nettoyé. Petra avait préparé le repas – délicieux comme d'habitude, tout allait bien. Si ce n'est qu'en plus de son escouade, il y avait également Hanji et Irvin. Irvin…

Levi le regarda plutôt intensément. Il était pensif, pensif à propos du démon blond, de lui-même et de leur relation. Officiellement, ils étaient encore ensemble. Pourtant, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Depuis longtemps ça ne tenait plus qu'à un fil, à des nuits passées au lit. Seulement ça. Dès lors, il fallait tout arrêter. De plus, ce n'est même plus comme si Levi avait encore une confiance aveugle en cet homme. Non, il le respectait tout juste à peine à présent. Son intelligence, son charisme incomparable, son don de leader, oui tout ça il respectait encore. Pour ça, il pouvait encore lui faire confiance. Juste pour ça, mais pour rien d'autre. En dehors de tout cela, Levi n'avait plus qu'un sentiment d'aversion envers Irvin.

Oh et puis zut. Oui il souffrait. Oui. Il l'avait admiré puis aimé, ou alors c'était un mélange des deux, il n'en savait rien. Levi préféra se plonger dans sa nourriture.

Cependant, tout n'était pas terminé. Irvin était assis à côté d'Eren et profitait un maximum de la situation. Qu'est-ce qu'il fit ? Il parla gentillement au jeune brun, s'interrogea sur sa vie avant qu'il n'entre dans l'armée, pourquoi il y est entré également, … Toutes des choses que Levi aurait aimées demandé à Eren, seul à seul afin de le rassurer. Le caporal ne voulait pas garder cette relation bourreau-victime qu'il entretenait actuellement avec Eren. Par ailleurs, si le gamin ne lui faisait pas confiance, ça risquerait d'être problématique dans le futur lors de missions d'explorations.

Bien entendu, Irvin l'avait devancé et ce, pour on ne sait quelle raison. Il ne semblait pas vouloir Eren – son cœur – mais c'est vrai que le corps de ce dernier ne pouvait que l'attirer, ce sale pervers. En démonstration subtile de son esprit tordu, le grand blond caressa une fois la tête d'Eren puis essuya d'un doigt la sauce qui trainait au coin de sa bouche avant de le porter à sa bouche et de s'en délecter. Le pire c'était que le jeune brun ne faisait rien d'autre que de rougir bêtement et de bégayer des choses comme :

- M-Major Irvin, arrêtez s'il vous plaît…

Ce à quoi le démon répondait, le sourire aux lèvres:

- Hum ? Mais de quoi tu parles Eren ?

Levi bouillonna de l'intérieur. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il se leva brusquement, remercia Petra pour le repas puis invita Irvin à le suivre en dehors. Cependant, il restait Eren…

- Eren, tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que je viens te rechercher et te montre ta nouvelle chambre, c'est compris ?

- Ah ! Euh... Oui bien sûr.

- Gunther, désolé de te demander ça mais est-ce que tu pourrais surveiller pour moi ce gamin un moment ?

- Aucun problème caporal, on vous attend.

- Merci.

Un problème de réglé. C'était de l'autre dont il fallait s'occuper maintenant.

Levi alla jusqu'à la chambre la plus proche et pénétra à l'intérieur. Il attendit qu'Irvin rentre à son tour avant de fermer soigneusement la porte.

- Tu voulais me parler… en privé caporal ?

- Arrête ton char Irvin. Mais à quoi tu joues bon sang ?!

- De quoi tu parles Levi ?

- De ton petit manège avec Eren, connard.

- Oooh, mon stratagème aurait donc fonctionné. Je ne savais pas que tu tomberais la tête la première dedans mon cher Levi.

- Je ne suis pas « ton cher Levi ». Je ne t'appartiens pas.

- Oh… Et depuis quand ?

Le démon blond s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui prit rudement le menton entre ses doigts. Ensuite, il l'embrassa sauvagement sans même prendre en compte le fait que Levi lui jetait un regard noir. Le caporal ne cilla pas un instant, soutenant ainsi le regard d'Irvin. Enfin il arrêta.

- Je vois… Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Je veux que tout ça s'arrête. C'est fini.

- Oooooh je comprends. C'est le petit Eren qui te fait de l'effet ? Tu n'es plus intéressé par les hommes plus vieux que toi maintenant, tu n'aimes plus que les jeunes ?

Levi ne tarda pas à réagir à cet affront et lui asséna une baffe sur la joue droite. Comment osait-il parlait ainsi de lui et d'Eren ! Décidément, le caporal n'en pouvait plus. C'en était trop.

- Tu continues comme ça et c'est pas une baffe mais un poing que tu recevras dans la gueule Irvin. Dit-il, furieux.

- Haha, toujours autant impulsif qu'auparavant Levi ! Mais… N'oublie pas que tout n'est pas toujours si simple… C'est moi qui t'aies sortit de ce trou à rats, moi qui t'aies élevé vers le haut, moi qui aie fait ce que tu es aujourd'hui mais aussi moi qui aie amené Eren dans l'équipe d'exploration. Que cela ne s'efface jamais de ton petit cerveau d'ex-voyou à la petite semelle.

Irvin s'en alla, certainement en direction de sa chambre. Levi, lui, se posa quelques instants sur le mur. Il avait réussi. Oui. Sans trop faire de dégâts collatéraux même. Quant aux conséquences… Advienne que pourra ! Irvin avait autant besoin de lui que de Eren. Ils étaient à deux, pour ainsi dire, presque irremplaçables. Ce titre d'intouchable les sauvait donc, temporairement. C'était suffisant pour l'instant, Levi n'en demandait pas plus.

Et puis… Oublier ? Comment le pourrait-il ? Il ne savait que trop bien qu'il devait tout au démon blond. Jusqu'à sa mort, Levi devra sa vie entière à Irvin. Ils étaient liés par des chaines d'acier invisibles et malheureusement aussi incassables. C'est ainsi et il ne pourra jamais rien y changer. Vivre avec, voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Peu de temps après, Levi sortit de la pièce et retourna chercher Eren dans la cuisine. Il l'y trouva, riant de bon cœur avec Gunther. Qui sait de quoi ils parlaient mais au moins, ils arrivaient à rire. Levi interpella gentiment Eren.

- Eren ? Je vais te montrer ta « chambre », tu viens ?

- Oui caporal ! Répondit-il après un petit moment, le temps de comprendre que c'était bien le caporal qui venait de lui parler de cette façon.

- Vous allez bien caporal ? S'inquiété Gunther.

- Oui… M'oui je vais bien Gunther, merci. Répondit-il, un peu las. Merci pour l'avoir surveillé.

- De rien, bonne nuit caporal.

- Bonne nuit.

Ainsi donc, le caporal et le jeune brun sortirent de là et descendirent quelques escaliers avant d'arriver finalement au lieu à proprement parlé : les cachots.

- Tu dormiras ici Eren. Commença le caporal en désignant les multiples cellules.

- … Ici ? Dans les cachots ?!

- Oui. Où tu veux que l'on place un demi-monstre comme toi ? C'est plus sécurisant pour nous tous si tu te trouves ici. C'est un ordre.

- Ah… Bien, d'accord caporal.

- Tu peux choisir n'importe quelle cellule, il y a de quoi dormir dans chacune d'entre elles. Si tu veux un peu plus de confort, tu n'as qu'à prendre des oreillers et des couvertures d'autres cellules. Sur ce, bonne nuit.

- … Bonne nuit… Chuchota-t-il, déprimé.

Levi s'en alla puis se ravisa et ajouta en conclusion :

- Et ne fais rien de suspect d'accord ? Ma chambre se trouve à l'étage juste au-dessus. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit qui romprait notre contrat, je te tuerai sur le champ, compris ?

- O-Oui !

Le caporal montât donc les escaliers et se dirigea alors vers sa chambre. Un lit propre et confortable, voilà ce qu'il attendait. Il ne demandait rien de plus qu'un bon lit. Enfin… Levi se déshabilla prestement puis se glissa dans son lit. Il était trop fatigué pour penser aux divers évènements du jour et s'endormit ainsi tout de suite. Pour une fois, il réussissait cet exploit : s'endormir instantanément. Une bonne nuit s'annonçait, en effet… Et c'est ainsi que deux bonnes heures passèrent, lors d'une nuit sombre et calme.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Un grand cri venant des cachots se fit entendre. Le château entier se trouvait encore dans le monde des rêves sauf une personne à priori : Eren. Et lui, Levi, du coup.

Cela l'avait immédiatement réveillé et c'était sûrement le cas des autres membres de la Légion se trouvant au même étage.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrives à ce fichu gamin ?! »

Levi se leva directement, bougon, et alla en direction des cachots, lieu de repos de la bête. Une fois sur place, il y découvrit un gamin apeuré, en boule sur un lit défait et dont les draps se trouvaient maintenant à terre. Eren ne cessait de se balancer de droit à gauche et d'avant en arrière, comme possédé. Le caporal se jeta littéralement sur lui et l'attrapa par les épaules puis le secoua un peu.

- Hé Eren ! Calme-toi un peu !

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour calmer les gens…. Non, d'habitude c'est plutôt lui qui les énervait. Pourtant, ce qu'il fit eût l'effet escompté et Eren se stoppa net. Son regard fixe se tourna vers le sien et deux prunelles vertes le fixaient à présent. Deux yeux francs d'une couleur qui rappelait les vertes prairies d'au-delà les murs. Deux yeux qui ne voulaient pas se décrocher des siens et inversement.

- Tout va bien ?

Question stupide. Non, « tout n'allait pas bien ». Des larmes s'échappaient de ses magnifiques yeux et coulaient le long de ses joues. S'ensuivit un hoquet nerveux. Levi posa la tête du jeune brun sur son épaule et ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes. Quelle heure était-il ? Personne n'en savait rien et tout le monde s'en fichait également. L'instant présent se déroulait, tout simplement.

Après quelques minutes, l'hoquet nerveux d'Eren ainsi que l'écoulement de ses larmes s'arrêtèrent. Il s'était calmé et était presque prêt à se rendormir. Cependant…

- Dis Eren, ça t'arrives souvent ce genre de choses ?

- …

- Réponds-moi.

- Assez souvent. Surtout lorsque je me retrouve seul.

- Tu ne dormais pas seul au dortoir des jeunes recrues ?

- J'… J'avais mon propre lit bien sûr mais il y avait toujours Armin, Jean ou quelqu'un d'autre tout près pour que je me sente à l'aise.

- Je vois… Ce sont de vieux cauchemars ?

- D'habitude oui mais là… C'était un nouveau, beaucoup plus effrayant.

Eren frémit rien qu'au souvenir du rêve maudit. Mieux valait mieux ne pas l'interroger dessus.

- On ne peut rien y faire… Suis-moi.

Docilement, le jeune brun suivit son caporal jusqu'à sa chambre et y pénétra à son tour. La chambre était très simple en somme mais le lit était pratiquement un lit double, légèrement plus petit.

- Cette nuit, tu vas dormir ici. Ca vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. J'espère que tu ne ronfles pas ?

- Euh… Non, je ne crois pas.

Le caporal se glissa à nouveau dans ses couvertures en allant cependant à l'extrême gauche du lit. Il sembla vouloir se coucher avant de remarquer qu'Eren se trouvait encore debout, immobile au bout du lit.

- Tu comptes m'observer toute la nuit ou quoi ? Dit-le caporal.

- N-Non ! Répondit un Eren rougissant.

- Alors viens te coucher, ici. Ajouta Levi en tapotant le côté droit du matelas. J'ai besoin de dormir et toi aussi.

Le jeune soldat s'approcha lentement du lit du caporal puis se coucha à côté de ce dernier.

- Cette nuit on devra se serrer un peu vu qu'il n'y a pas d'autres lits disponibles. On fera avec. Bonne nuit gamin.

Levi se retourna, le dos exposé à Eren, et s'endormit d'une façon presque insouciante. Sur le moment, il ne lui atteignit même pas à l'esprit qu'inviter Eren dans sa chambre puis dans son lit était très bizarre. Non, il rejoignit bonnement et simplement le monde des rêves, laissant ainsi le jeune brun rougissant se démener pour trouver à son tour le sommeil réparateur. Oui, vraiment une bonne nuit qui s'annonce…

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre !_ _J'y ai mis mon âme à l'intérieur ! _

_En tout cas, la relation officielle avec Irvin est terminée. Pourtant, cela ne veut pas dire qu'Irvin n'aura plus rien à faire dans l'histoire huhu... Non en fait j'en sais encore trop rien ! :P Je trouverai bien un moment où le mettre mais ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite, enfin je pense... *ahem*_

_Eren parle un peu plus dans ce chapitre même si c'est pour dire des choses comme "oui caporal" ou "non" ou d'autres choses haha. J'espère en tout cas respecter chacune des personnalités des personnages que j'utilise. C'est vraiment ce qui me préoccupe à chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre ! _

_Bref, je voulais m'excuse aussi pour l'attente qu'il y a pu avoir avec ce chapitre, je n'ai pas eu vraiment ni le temps, le courage ou l'inspiration pour me jeter en plein dedans. Heureusement, l'inspiration m'est venue cette semaine et comme je n'avais pas de travail à faire et beaucoup de temps... Voilà ! ^^_

_La semaine prochaine je vais tenter d'écrire un petit peu mais à mon avis, la suite de la fanfic sera dans 2-3 semaines voire 4. J'ai bientôt un voyage scolaire (un genre de retraite) dans un monastère, je pense que j'aurai le temps et le calme pour pouvoir écrire ! :D_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous dit à très vite. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez ce 5e chapitre ! :3_


End file.
